


Walking Monographs

by SoulBurst470



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Female Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Humor, Outer Space, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulBurst470/pseuds/SoulBurst470
Summary: Vegeta finds himself in the an unimaginable situation, personal secrets, memories, emotions and past events unravel for everyone to see in result of his and Goku's curiosity in Bulma's lab. Eyebrows rise towards the prince when things don't add up and start to effect the Vegeta new life he workedso hard to have ,forcing Vegeta to explain and reveal secrets that he hid from a certain someone. While Goku trys to put the pieces of Vegetas memory together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright before you read this you must know that this story might be a little rocky for the first four chapters, as I originally made this story when I was very young and not so good with grammar and overall writing a good plot,lol. Some of it has been touched up so please bear with me. I promise it gets way better.

 

A man in blue spandex stood in a room, tapping is white boots. Combing is white gloves through his flame like hair in boredom. His other hand tapping on his leg. He stood up in the dome room and walked around against the white tiles.

Usually Vegeta loved the calmness, no annoying voices, yelling, machines, and mostly horrific cooking from Bulma.

But now it had been little over a week ago when Bulma had went on her business trip to America. There was no usual screeching that blasted his eardrums late in the afternoons; he was missing his Blue haired genius. 'Peace" is all he got, and now it annoyed him to death.

Trunks were at Kakarotts house doing whatever with Kakarott's youngest. Suspiciously Kakarott is watching the hell brats, which he doubted. That fool had the attention span of toddler.

Vegeta boredom he decides to walk all over Capsule Corp looking for something interesting. He lived there for 10 years, and never really looked around. He technically owned the premises since his recent marriage to Bulma.

Vegeta walked in the lab, now understanding the curiosity of boys when they always went in his wife's lab. Looking around there were, tools, undone remotes, huge batteries, healing tank that was in the works and etc. He never put his nose into his wife's inventions before but the expectation for the gravity room and drones that pertained to his training. Now looking at the lab with new eyes, it peeked his interest. One particular really caught his attention.

It had huge metal double doors and a Box like container, a very odd choice of design, for Bulma anyway. It towered over the prince by several feet; there were was a sign with big bold red letter embed into the front of the machine that read 'Cloning possessor". He looked to the table off to the side that had some reports pertaining to Machine. He read the info with a grin.

"This should be interesting" Vegeta said with a grin stretching to the corners of his lips. _She's gonna be pissed but I'll deal that later..._ Vegeta was gonna touch the button to open the doors but the prince was stopped when he slammed into the ground.

CRASH

"Ugh...what Th-DAMMIT KAKAROTT!" Vegeta screamed realizing who had landed on him. The damn idiot couldn't teleport anywhere else. The prince pushed orange clad warrior off of him.

"Sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to land on you" Goku said his hands up in defense.

"Why are you here baka?" Vegeta he said slightly annoyed. He secretly was glad the younger had stopped by, as much as he wanted a quiet week, he really needed a spar. The prince stood to his feet dusting his armor off.

"That's not nice Vegeta, and I'm here because I'm bored. I was hoping that you like to spar or something. "Goku pouted as he stood to his feet.

"Later, I'm doing something right now." he growled.

The younger Saiyan laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "Aww come on Vegeta, and if I wait any longer it'll be time for dinner about time we finish. Don't you think it'll be best if we start now?" he tried convince the prince.

"No. Now go away." he barked turning his back to the taller Saiyan. Goku and Labs didn't sound like a good combination not one bit but the Saiyan continued to press on. "Please Gets." he begged.

"Well you can join me in this cloning machine if you're that bored." Vegeta said sarcastically but instantly regretted it seeing Goku's reaction. _Shit. Why did i say that out loud...?_

"OH REALLY YAY!" Goku yelled extremely loud.

"Wait No! You do not. I was only joking now go away! "Vegeta said trying to change the subject.

Goku pouted with his lip out, he knew Vegeta was trying to lure him away," Don't lie Vegeta, I can read it on the machine it says cloning!"

Vegeta face palmed, maybe if i act like he's not here he'll leave...

Goku frowned as Vegeta didn't respond, "Vegeta but please..."

"..."

"Pretty please, please, please...?"

"..."

"Please, please, please please, please, please." the younger Saiyan pressed, he would get the prince to cave in he was determine. The prince gritted his teeth against each other,"...no." he heard the prince growl. The earthed raised Saiyan cupped his hands over his mouth, standing right behind the prince with a smirk.

"PLEASE! With a lot of sugar on top!" Goku yelled into his ear, the prince swatted the Goku away rubbing his ear. "FINE! Fine! Just be quiet!" Rubbing his temple's in iteration.

"Yay." he squealed quietly. Vegeta shook his head _what the fuck have i done?_

He sighed turning towards the Machine, he picked up the paper pertaining to the Machine. "I go first into the machine then you..." Goku grinned behind him, "I am fine with that."

"Before we begin this Kakarott, were the children of the corn?" Vegeta said eyeing Goku.

"You mean Goten and Trunks?"

"Yes those too? From what my harpy told me, you were supposedly watching them, but you're over here." he said glancing at the man as he turned the Machine on.

"Oh they're with Gohan and Videl... well they're spying on them." he admitted.

He raised a brow. "Spying?"

Goku nodded, "They called it 'Cock blocking' or something like that." he said causing the prince groan. He was sure it was his son's doing, he needed to talk to him. He clicked his tongue as he pushed the doors to be open.

"Never mind that Kakarott... I'm going to step into this Machine. I want you to press the right red button once I'm inside. Do not touch anything unless i say so, I repeat. DO. NOT. TOUCH ANYTHING. Got it? "He warned. Goku pouted, "Yeah I got it. Geez Vegeta has a little faith in me." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"The day I do, it'll be a one hell of a day. "Vegeta scoffed stepping into the double doors. Goku stuck his tongue at the prince before pressing the right red button, like Vegeta had instructed.

The machine hummed to life, with a softy rumble. Inside the machine a bright blue line began to scan over Vegeta's body starting from the top of head to the bottom of his feet. The machine repeated this process over and over for about three minutes. The machine let out a soft ring before opening its double doors.

Vegeta steeped out the machine cautiously eyeing it curiously, "Hmph..." he was expecting more.

Goku titled his head," Did it work?" he asked. The flamed haired prince examined the Machine, walking around the Bulma's invention. Surly something was supposed to happen; he stood inside for about a good three minutes inside being scanned. He pursed his lips together "I don't know..." he admitted.

"Really, oh well Vegeta do you feel different?" Goku asked.

"I feel a bit tiresome, my Ki decrease slightly inside the Machine. Other than that I feel completely normal." he stated. He was slightly disappointed, he was eager to fight a clone of himself. "I don't know why it didn't work..." he murmured to himself.

"Well maybe it'll work on me."

The prince shrugged his shoulders; "It might... go inside and try." he told the younger Saiyan who grinned. The pure hearted Saiyan scurried inside like an eager child. Damn foo

Goku stepped out machine. _Buffoon..._

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest after he pressed the button to the machine. The glasses on the double doors were dimmed but still viably see through. The same process was happening to Kakarott but instead of a bright blue light a scanning the taller Saiyan it was replaced with a red light. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. _Its red..._ he noted.

Goku stepped out of the machine after the three minuets yawing, "You were right Vegeta... it does make you tired..." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Do you feel different Kakarott?" Vegeta questioned Goku.

"Besides feeling sleepy...Nope." he answered between yawns. Vegeta nodded checking the machine, he frowned to himself. _Still nothing.._."Damn" he cursed out loud.

"Still nothing... I guess its broken Vegeta."

The prince scoffed, "I doubt it, it's probably still in the works. The woman must have been in the middle of finishing it before her left." he assumed.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "I guess..." he said drowsily. He groaned, "Hmph...Vegeta I'm gonna have to rescheduled our spar for tomorrow. I'll fall asleep if go at it now."

"For once something you said i agreed with...," he joked holding back a yawn. The orange clothed hero pouted thinks of reply but deiced against it as he felt himself become more depleted of energy. "I doubt that, but whatever. I'll send Trunks over before i leave for today. "Goku said placing two fingers to his head lazily.

He just grunted to the younger Saiyan teleported, he had his energy taken before but it never left him this tired. He would have to speak to Bulma about it, she would be pissed that he and Goku were in her lab but I'm sure she like the info.

He would also have to ask his wife about the fact that there were no Clones being produced, he assumed that his wife was almost done. _Well that doesn't making any sense; the report read that the machine was complete._ He pursed his lips in slight frustration, something wasn't right.

"Hey Vegeta!" he heard Goku whisper loudly behind him. The taller Saiyan had teleported back in to the lab where he had Left Vegeta at. The prince had turned around to face the Saiyan; he instantly narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan. Trunks was passed out in the younger Saiyans arms, Goku handed Trunks to his father. Vegeta tossed his son over the shoulder, "Care to explain why my son is out like a light?" he demanded.

"Oh well Goten and Trunks... had a sugar rush apparently. I guess they crashed before I got back. "Goku explained.

_Sugar rush..?_ "Where the hell did they get access to enough sugar to do this? I thought your harpy didn't give your brats candy?"

"It was Gohan and Videl; they took the boys to the candy store. It didn't end well to say the least... "

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Tch, it's less babysitting for me." he said walking pass the taller Saiyan, towards the exit. Goku chuckled and waved as Vegeta began to walk off, "Bye Vegeta, I am back tomorrow to spar" Goku left again.

Vegeta placed Trunks into his bed, making sure not to wake the boy up. The prince sighed watching his son's calm features; he brushed a piece of hair away from his face. It's been 7 months since the Majin buu accident. Vegeta regretted everything he did that day thinking back to that day. He still found it hard to believe to see everyone forgive him so easy, he didn't question it though and took the opportunity as second chance.

Vegeta realized how his family was really important to him, and how important he was for Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta remembered losing future Trunks to at the cell games , he never felt so much so much rage in his life before mixed with grief, and when it happened again because of him , he vowed to never let it happened again. Vegeta was very glad he got a second chance; he didn't know what to do if Bulma never forgave him, and he'd be lost again.

He remembered a time before Bulma and Trunks, before all this. It was grim and dark back then when he was still a slave under Frieza boot; he was one of the top P.T.O. soldiers. Only one person kept him sane... then he had to mess it up and he was alone... Vegeta shook his head pushing his past regrets in the back of his head.

_Don't think about her now..._ he scolded himself. He pulled his hand away from Trunks lavender hair.

Vegeta walked quietly out of Trunks room towards his bedroom he shared with Bulma. Vegeta walked into the room feeling the fatigue hit him. He yawned quietly, kicking off his boots. _Fuck I'm tired..._ Vegeta didn't even bother to take a shower; he just stripped to his boxer's and jumped in the bed.

_I miss my loud mouth woman..._ he smirked as he closed his eyes.

...


	2. Wake up sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said the past chapter just bear with me, the story grammatical errors become just a few to none,

 

Vegeta woke up from the sweet blissful slumber, he felt so much better than the past few nights. He didn't even want to kill the birds out side that were chirping out loud. This rare mood was mainly because Bulma was coming back today day, and Kakarott was coming over to spar. He wouldn't openly express this to anyone but today he let himself smile.

He felt something on the other side of his bed, it's was Bulma he thought. He never thought he miss the blue haired scientist like this, it had only been only little over a week. He tried to reminded himself of her constant nagging when ever he asked 'politely' for her to fix the Gravity room and the combat bots .

_She must have gotten home early_ he thought as all those bed activities he missed doing with her ran through his mind, a perverted smirk crossed his face.

He turned over to the other side of the bed wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close, burying partial of his face into her hair with his eyes closed. Something seemed a bit off, her hair didn't have it's lose texture nor did her waist feel small and petite. It was rather bulky, the prince ignored it assuming that she had went to bed in her clothing.

With his eyes closed he leaned close into the nape of her neck, he grinned feeling the woman tense up under his grasp. "Such a naughty princess leaving me all alone.. but that's okay your Prince knows how to punish women who disobey.. " he breathed huskily into her ear.

"Da FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"a deep voice roared from the form in his arm, it clearly not being his wife.

Vegeta eyes shot open and grasped at the voice, he fell out the king size bed realizing who he had been cuddling. Oh ,It wasn't Bulma at all , scratch that, it wasn't an woman at all. It was Him.

An exact look alike of him.

He sat flat on his ass on the floor dumbfounded, he couldn't come up with words to say anything, although the other version of himself thought other wise, reaching over to slap him out of his shock. Slowly registering that he had been slapped, he growled at the copy whom gave him a torpor sigh.

"Who. ARE. YOU." Vegeta said he said slowly standing up, still confused. The other Vegeta starred at him with a scowl before finally saying. "I don't got time for this." The man flopped back over to the opposite side of the bed burying himself into the covers.

The prince gritted his teeth as the copy ignored him, and not only that he was sleeping inside his bed mistaking him for the woman. Vegeta blushed at that, he had cuddle with a man, whispering pillow talk into a version of himself. The clone had the same facial expressions as he, the same scowl that seemed to lay permanent on his face and the same gravity defying hair. The only thing that was different was his spandex suit it was red and not the usual royal blue. _What is that?_

The prince burrowed his brow at that detail, he grabbed a hold of the covers that the clone was snuggled in. The other prince groaned in annoyance, opening his eye to glare at him, he flopped his arm off his chest huffing. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he read the big bold white letters that read ' **Apathy Vegeta'** on his chest .

"Get up damn it." yelled Vegeta.

"Why are YOU in the HELL yelling?! It is 7:30 in the God damn morning! " yelled the Apathy Vegeta not flinching at the originals demanding tone.

"Why are you in my bed ?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Because all the other Vegeta's took the room's! Shit!" Apathy Vegeta said pushing his head into the pillow. He raised a brow _Other Vegeta's'_ "There's more of you?"

"Yes." the red spandex prince groaned, "Some are already up, just go downstairs and look."

_Shit,_ he thought this was not how he wanted to spend his morning especially when he knew the woman was supposed to be arriving today. "How many are there of you?"

"I lost count after 50, now can i go to sleep now?" he grunted.

Vegeta growled at the copy, he wasn't going to get any answers from this version of him, especially with its indolence like attitude. "Fine, but you better be out of the damn bed bout time i come back." He told the copy as he put on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt from the dresser.

"Whatever , just fuck off." the copy cursed Vegeta.

The prince held the urge to throw his boot at the copy for his remark, grumbling under his breath as he stomped out of his bed room. Missing the middle finger his copy gave him as he left.

Vegeta ran down the steps as he was in thought. _I just had to go fucking around in Bulma's lab, Ugh. I have to find Trunks first , I'm going to need that brat's help if the version of me was right about the number of Me's running around the compoun-_ "oof!"

The prince fell back a step as Goku teleported inconveniently in front of the prince.

"Oh I'm so sorry Vegeta, but I ha-" Goku stated but was cut off by the prince.

"Grr not now Kakarott!" he growled pushing the taller warrior as he continued down the steps. He would deal with the man later about teleporting, he had bigger situations at hand. Unfortunately the prince became trampled as many more Goku's instant transmission themselves as well at the same spot.

"Guessing today's not your day" Goku said sheepishly, in the son traditional stance underneath the plie of lookalikes. A vain visibly popped up on the princes temple,"You think! " Vegeta howled.

The orange clad dressed Saiyan gave him weary smile as he grabbed Vegeta teleporting him out of the tangled Goku's and into the dinning room.

"So I am guessing the same thing happened to you as well " Goku said more of a statement than question.

"Unfortunately " Vegeta replied as he dusted himself off.

"Well it looks like Bulma's machine did work after all, too good actually, but on the bright side it is sorta cool, " he said optimistically.

"How can this be cool Kakarott, you sent a horde of your look alikes to my already over populated home. The house and the premises will be in shambles with both our clones running around. I don't even know why I am telling you. ..your not the one who has to answere to Bulma when ever she returns back home today. "

"Well now that you mention it.." Goku said frowning, "There are some sketchy looking ones too, especially one in particular... lets just say it scared me a little.. " he shivered "Other than that every thing is fine " Goku said back to his bubbly self .

"I haven't meet all of them " Vegeta said.

" Me neither, i meet most of them but i'm sure there's plenty more. I should go and show you them geta. "Goku said.

"That doesn't sound half bad, but we have to do this in a timely manner before the woman gets here. Even if i can't find away to get rid of them before she gets here, i need every last one of them in one place and for the last time stop calling me 'Geta'."

"Okay, okay, Yessh Vegeta, when are you gonna mellow out. "he said following the prince.

"I am never gonna 'mellow out' you imbecile, let's go see where the rest are after making a a detour toward Trunks room. I doubt the brat is up this early. " Vegeta said walking out the door followed by Goku. "Fine by me." the younger Saiyan agreed making their way towards Trunks room. Vegeta and Goku walked down the halls of Capsule Corp, begin weary if another Vegeta or Goku clone were to pop up.

When Goku and Vegeta made it to Trunks bedroom, reaching for the door nob he paused when her was surprised by a deep chuckle. He peered his head through the crack of door to which Vegeta was in the room with his son.

On the floor of his son's bedroom , Trunks could be seen lay on his stomach playing chess , his opponent obviously being a clone Vegeta. This Vegeta had a deeper shad of blue spandex that could be mistaken for purple, with a pair of glasses sitting at the brim of his nose. He seemed to be in a intense battle of chess with his son, by the looks of it Trunks was losing by four.

Vegeta pulled back from the doorway, feeling no harm could be done if his son was preoccupied by this version of himself.

Closing the door he and Goku continued walking down the halls, _so far so good,_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta and Goku where now in the living room. So far he had only met a couple other versions of himself, none seemed to be causing trouble which was great. Well it was looking great, in the corner of the living room the two Saiyans found a brown spandex wearing Vegeta in a corner pouring Milk in a plant.

"Now planty don't you dare drink Water again cause boi, there are bad guy's and dank shit out there waiting to get you." The copy warned the plant, "And I'll be damned if i let the dank meme consume you into its darkness!" he went on to caressing the green plant.

Vegeta sweat-dropped watching the copy from a far. Goku looked at Vegeta before walking up to the Brown Vegeta, taping his shoulder. The brown spandex Vegeta shrieked upon seeing Kakarott.

"WE NEED SOME MILK! OH SOMEBODY HELP! WE NEED SOME MILK!" he screamed hugging the greenery into his chest. Goku left before it got worse and went to the kitchen, shrugging his shoulder at Vegeta apologetically.

Vegeta sighed walking up to the frantic copy, having enough of his horrid screaming he yanked the Vegeta around. 'Dank Vegeta' read across the other his chest. The copy calmed down recognizing the familiar face before turning back to converse with plant.

Vegeta eyed the copy oddly, _Dank? Isn't that something the brats watch?_

Goku came back from the kitchen with a frown on his face,"You know that one clone I was talking about I didn't like "he said shivering. The prince nodded walking away from Dank Vegeta.

"Well he's inside the kitchen... with your version as well."

Vegeta scoffed, "You say as if i'm supposed to be afraid of this, I'm starting to believe they're all just defective."

"Well they are scary and don't say that. They might hear you." he hissed.

He rolled his eyes pushing past Kakarott, "I'l be judge of that." he said walking towards the kitchen. _I can't believe i admitted that bumbling fool was stronger than me._ He pushed through the kitchen door, _One of the strongest warriors of the universe over here afraid of a couple of defective clones. Jus-_

"What the fuck!?" he reacted to seeing what was in his kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The prince stood in the kitchen with his mouth ajar, his eyes steadily stuck on the image in front of him. upon walking into the Kitchen he had apparently walked into his clone. This Vegeta made him want to gag.

This version of the prince had a ruby red strapless dress,that hugged tightly on to his bulky form nearly on the verge of stretching apart. A yellow scarf tide around his muscular neck. It was Bulma's favorite outfit that the clone was wearing. The clone prince was dressed in the all of her accessories, from the red painted nails, her favorite boots and even had the deep red lipstick painted perfectly on his lips. This clone was dressed very different compared to the others to say the least, yet there were no set of words on his chest to describe this one.

The clone scowled back at the prince,"Ugh, language my dear prince." his voice was the mixer of his wife and himself. It was chilling and ear racking to hear, he simply nodded. With that the clone walked away rolling his eyes as his wife would do.

_What the fuck...what type of fuckary is this! This damn clone had on a dress. A fucking dress._

"Are you alright Geta?" Kakarott's voice intrude his thoughts.

He turned around with a pale glare , grabbing Goku by the front of his shirt, "No, everything is not fucking alright!" he hissed in a whisper.

"Don't get mad at me I told you, they were trouble." Goku whined.

"T-Trouble!?... that's a fucking cross-dresser!" he hissed before looking around for his clone.

The younger Saiyan frowned, " Your clone is nothing compared my mine, at least yours had the decency to leave you alone. Mine went and grabbed both of my ba-"

"Goku dear is that you! " another voice piped in.

The younger Saiyan's face drained completely of it's color, he gulped, "Oh no..."

The prince turned around hearing another misconstruction voice behind him. A version of Goku stood wearing his wife's clothing and with his horrible attempt of a bun. Vegeta grimaced at the clone choice of wear, the dress barley came up to his knees let alone mid-thigh. The dress stretched against the clones body built frame.

"O-Oh um, hello dear." he sputtered.

The clone softened his eyes, giving Goku a adorned look, "Oh yay, I thought you might have up and left me here to run away with Veggie-chan. Glad to see my doubts where wrong, me and Bulma-V have been cooking for you and and Veggie-chan." He sighed softly.

"Oh I would never! You can always count on be Chi Chi-G " Goku reassured the clone with a lie. The taller Saiyan kept made sure he responded calmly and correctly. He was not going to suffer at the hands of a Clone with Chi Chi's mentally and his strength. The prince watched as Goku talked with the clone, he was controlling his facial expression with all his power.

_I think i should be concerned..._ he sweat dropped.

"Would you want some food then? " the clone asked twirling a loose strand with his finger. Moving closer to the Saiyan much to Goku display.

"Nope. Me and Vegeta ate already, thanks any way.. " Goku rejected scooting away from the clone.

_This is my chance to escape .._ Vegeta thought slipping away from Goku and his clone awkward interaction. He knew the younger was screaming internally in his head as the prince ignored him.

_I don't got time to be fucking with these clones_ He sighed to himself once he made it to the hallway. He didn't not need that image of himself inside the his wife's clothing still wondering how he managed to get it on anyway. He did have to say, his clone looked damn fine compared to Kakarott's mess of a clone. _At least mine had some class._

From the corner ahead of him, the prince could see a small shadow moving to the right. That something was moving towards the closest in the hallway, that particular closest had Vegeta's snacks and junk food in it. The figure was about Trunks height _Damn Trunks, trying to eat my stash with this shit going on._ Trunks was already in the closest when Vegeta got to the closet. He had already gotten inside the room. The prince scowled as he also found an scouter outside the door. _So he was in the lab again too the brat is getting it this time._

Vegeta grabbed the scouter from the ground, it was useless but he knew Bulma had worked hard replicating the tech for her own benefit. His ears perked, something from inside of the closet had fallen over. The prince opened the door see what mess his son had made. The food had fell on top of him, leaving Trunks presumably stuck, his feet flailing wildly above the hep of box's that held his delicious snacks. Vegeta chuckled at his son's little down fall.

Vegeta walked towards his son's waving feet, and grabbed his foot, pulling him up to see him face to face. Instead of light blue eyes there were two black piercing ones.

Vegeta jerked his head back from the face. It was a child, just not Trunks.

The child had the same blue spandex Vegeta wore, but the armor he had on had his family's royal crest embed on the right of the chest plate. A deep red cape was attached to his armor as well. The child's flame like gravity defining hair with bangs in front of his baby like features , a scowl that only matched Vegeta's glared back.

' Kid Vegeta' read in thin sliver fount on his chest, the prince narrowed his eyes. _A child?_ He noted the sliver fount on his chest, it was different just like the clone's on the kitchen.

"Um are you just gonna stare at me or what? Mama say's it's not polite to do that... " The clone said softly. His voice was very baby like Trunks had been when ever he had started to talk. _Must be around 3..._

" Who are you? " Vegeta asked already knowing the answer.

The small prince blinked blankly, " Um... I'am Prince Vegeta , Prince of all Saiyan of Planet Vegeta... " he replied back as if he wasn't sure he was saying it right. Vegeta grimaced a bit, it was quite clear that the boy was just getting the ropes of understanding his status as a prince.

"How old are you Prince Vegeta? " Vegeta asked testing his theory.

The child looked at his fingers and started counting. _he's definitely young if he's counting with his fingers._

"I'm three " he said happy and proudly wiggling four fingers.

" and why are you in here Vegeta? " he said testing his child like clone.

" ..err... I came out this box thing this morning. I don't remember how i got there so then i started looking for my Mommy cause she always knows what to do but I got lost looking for her so then I got hungry, and I went in here cause I smelled food.. " he scrunched up his nose sniffing the the snacks in the room.

"I see.." he murmured observing the child.

"What's your name? " Kid Vegeta said.

"Call me Vegeta, kid. " he placed kid Vegeta back on the ground. The boy broke out into a wide grin, "Really! " he examined. Vegeta nodded nursing the boy out the closet.

"It makes sense, you look alike to my papa but your short like me." Vegeta chuckled a bit, He was not going to punish the small boy for wandering into the room but he sure as hell wasn't going to the boy stay in there either. The smaller prince frowned when Vegeta closed the door, "For now on brat your staying by me."

"Why is that I have to come with you? " Kid Vegeta question raising an eyebrow.

" Aren't you hungry kid? " Vegeta question back and began walking back to the kitchen. In truth Vegeta didn't feel safe leaving the naive version of himself wander around. He got an stomach growl in response. "Alright then.." he agreed. Vegeta grabbed kid Vegeta so he wouldn't get lost walking back.

Walking back through the kitchen to continue the search, he could Goku eating some food, with tears in his eyes streaming down his cheeks shuddering with evry bite. _What's wrong with his ass now.._

" Kakarott why in hell's name are you crying " Vegeta said coldly.

Goku jumped at Vegeta's sudden voice. Vegeta sat across him looking at him in the face with disdain on his face.

"Vegeta, H-He hit me, they both did!, Bulma-V and Chi Chi-G hit me cause I said 'No' when he asked me to eat his food! !" Goku said crying like a child.

"Kakarott! ! If you don't stop acting like an Imbecile! Just tell the Damn Clone to Fuck off !"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! ! The Damn Clone's will. Fuck. Me. Up. I do repeat they will grab my ball's and turn them into Mochi rolls. " He reached over the table grabbing the prince's shoulders, his eye's looking petrified. " They even threaten me with needles and worms Vegeta."

Vegeta almost fell down at the mention of worms, those bazaar looking creatures. The Clone's must have fucked him up badly, the Saiyan was curing more than usual. "Can I have Your food then.."

Goku and Vegeta almost jumped when Kid Vegeta asked for Goku's food. Vegeta had forgotten he had him on his hip.

Goku hesitantly nodded yes, and gave his food to the mini Vegeta. He was sure they wouldn't get mad for giving his food to a child. He hoped. Soon as the child starting eating Goku turned to talk to Vegeta.

"Is that Another clone? " Goku asked looking at the little clone eat gaining a little control over his voice.

Vegeta nodded his head yes in response.

"So I'm guessing a Child version then " He question.

"Yes _._ " he said .

"BURP!"

Goku and Vegeta turned to Kid Vegeta, who had Burped. "Excuse me... " He said politely waving his bowl around smiling .

"And Polite too" Goku said.

"Can I have Candy now, Mommy says I could if I eat my food, Can I ? " Kid Vegeta said looking at the Two Saiyans.

" Oh, Sure you can" Goku said in a baby voice. He went in the pantry and got some suckers for Kid Vegeta.

"Vegeta you never told me, you were so adorable as a little kid, even Chi Chi would hug him. " Goku said adorning kid Vegeta.

"Kakarott Will you Shut up ! !" Vegeta said with a red face.

"Vegeta if there is a kid version of you maybe I have one too." Goku said. with a worried face.

"What, afraid to let another version of your self free roam? " Vegeta said sarcastically looking at Goku's face.

"...Yes, Let's just say I was VERY Naive. In comparison to Goten at my age , he would be consider as scientist. " Goku said grimly.

" In other words, your Retarded " Vegeta said.

"I AM NOT Retarded. ... just a little slow " Goku added softly.

Holding a laugh " How slow may I ask " Vegeta said smirking.

" I didn't know the difference between girls and boy's until I was 12 " Goku said sadly while putting his head down.

" Wow, You sound Dumb " Kid Vegeta said laughing .

" Well Kakarott, let's start. Looking for your Retarded clone , before the world ends.. "

Goku frowned," For your information, I saved the world if you haven't notice."

The prince snorted," That's because they got lucky the first time, I don't think it can handle a Kakarott- apocalypse." he joked.

" well ..Someone has to keep the other clones in check. "

"Just tell your cross-dressing clone, or are you afraid? " Vegeta teased.

" I can do it ! That Fucking clone is not making me his bitch... " Goku yelled and stomped towards whatever direction the clones were at.

" What's a cross dresser? " Kid Vegeta asked.

"Nothing for you to worried about.. " Vegeta stated.

"Alright."

"Umm. ..Dad? "Trunks voice peeked through suddenly from behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around to see his son looking very confused, he woke up to various version's of his father walking around and was unsure whom was his real one.

"It's me, the real one." he answered to clear up the boy's confusion.

The purple hair prince nodded as she took note of the child in his lap. He raised a eyebrow at his father. "Don't ask, We're going to Goten's, I'll explain when we get there " he said more of an order.

The taller Saiyan appeared back toward Vegeta, he had various swollen lumps on his head , "So were are we going to search first? "he sighed sheepishly.

"We're going to your house first " Vegeta stated.

Goku raised an eyebrow " Why, may I ask ?"

" I don't think the clone's around here are capable of watching these two " Pointing towards Trunks and Kid Vegeta " If that clone can Fuck up the Universe's Biggest Man Child Which is one of its strongest protectors, Then Gohan and Videl sound like Gold babysitters to me. " Vegeta explained.

Goku frowned at Vegeta's insult " Ok, Makes sense, let's go th- "

" **Where the fuck are you Son Goku! I'll show you a Bitch**!" Chi Chi- G voices roared through the Kitchen. Goku paled, "Crap."

Vegeta grabbed Trunks with his free hand and griping Goku's shirt with the other," Go!Go!" Goku fumbled frantically bring his index and pointer finger to his forehead.

Goku's clone with his wife's clothing ran into view shirtless and red eyed, foaming at the mouth," **GET OVER HERE**!"

"Fuck this shit i'm out!" he yelped teleporting the four Saiyans out of Capsule corp.


	4. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter but this is the last of the half rewritten chapters.

 

Both Saiyan's sighed in relief at the close encounter the two almost had with the clone. The two smaller Saiyan's stared at the adults oddly, wondering what in the world had they just escaped from. The four had teleported into a opened filed in front of a very confused Goten.

"Dad is that you?" he asked making his presence known, a electric smile appearing on Trunks face.

"Hey Goten! !" Trunks yelled joyously while tackling Goten on to the grass.

"Hey, Trunks!"Goten said while hugging Trunks back, the boy had dirt marks all over his Training clothing and his face , a few sticks and leafs sticking out of his hair. Goten grinned at his lavender head companion, "Me ,Gohan and Videl we're Training before you got here ."

"Hey Dad, you came to train with us" Gohan greeted, the boy had been stretching with Videl. He also like Goten had obvious marks and scratches of ruff housing they've been having, but Videl showed no signs of physical bruises.

"Hello son, no. .. we need a favor for you and Videl to do " Goku said slowly.

Gohan examined his Father and supposed something was wrong. He examined Vegeta who had accompanied his father, Gohan's eyes widen as he could see there was a child version of Vegeta. " I'll do it, but first answer my question ? " Goku nodded yes in response . "Why is there a Tinier version of Vegeta ?" Gohan said as confusion riddled over his face, as Videl walked over to get a closer look at the commotion.

Goku looked at his son and smiled, "lets say its a long story that gonna end with Bulma Kicking our butts if we don't fix it " Gohan nodded at his father chuckling at his fathers luck.

" So you guys went back in time ?" Gohan said in amusement as he began to examine the tiny Saiyan behind Vegeta.

" No, lets try Clone" Vegeta said in a irritated tone,

"No , need to be rude Vegeta " Goku said.

"Wow! I didn't thi-

"And there is more than one of him " Vegeta said cutting off Gohan. " of both of us" points to Goku "So far as we see it the Clones are Based off are personally and emotions and im guessing age too." Vegeta theorized. "The whole damn house is full of them, they are all scattered."

"Ok I understand, but why are you guy's here if there's clones scattered?" Gohan asked.

" Oh that, it's ok. The girly dressed versions of us are in charge, they are gonna make sure the others don't get out of control. " Goku said smiling, scratching the back of his head chuckling.

"Girly.. ? " Gohan repeated, the older Saiyan nodded to Gohan. Goten and Videl snickered at the thought of Vegeta in a dress but Vegeta scowled at the two to stop laughing which they did. Vegeta really wanted to keep that part of his Morning to himself, getting chased by a really delicate side of himself isn't really bragging rights. _That fool really could have keep that to himself ...ugh_

"The Girly clones are scary though, they gave us a hard time and bruises." Goku said warning the background gigglers. Goten looked at his older companion,"Are they telling the truth?", the girly ordeal sounded overexcited.

"He is right, he almost beat up my Dad " Trunks said in agreement .

Vegeta blushed at the mentioning about him and his Girly Clone, he was really fed up with the small talk, for god sake, they had a mission to do. " We didn't come here to giggle and talk, we came here cause your father's kid clone is around here somewhere, and we have more important things to do after we find this damn brat. "Vegeta said angrily.

Gohan nervously chuckled at the small rant from Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, that's why we came here , we're asking for your help you guys." Goku said hoping Gohan would agree.

"I'll help ..what about you Videl ?" Gohan said looking over to her side.

"Yeah I'll help, no big deal, I really wanna know how your dad was like when he was a kid" Videl said nonchalantly, brushing her hair out her eyes , she turned her attention to quiet small prince that was attached to the taller one, walking over to Kid Vegeta and bending down to his level " If Vegeta looked this adorable just imagine your dad , with same cute chubby face."

Kid Vegeta gave Videl an odd look " What does 'Adorable' mean? Only my Mommy says that word" Kid Vegeta responded surprising everyone with his soft voice, Vegeta looked at the smaller version of him , he hadn't spoken since they been here.

That only made Videl adore him more, she tried to reach for him but only made clone run towards Vegeta and hide behind his legs. Vegeta blushed and hissed at Videl to go away which she complied fearfully.

"Aww Vegeta he likes you " Goten said in amazement," he must have grown a soft spot" Gohan whispered to his Father. Goku nodded , the child was attached to Vegeta and he could see the the Prince didn't mind.

Vegeta heard the conversation between Gohan and Goku and quickly Shot a Ki blast at them and Yelled "Stop gossiping and get to looking , Trunks and Goten go east!" Goten and Trunks took Vegeta's orders without question and blasted off to the east. "Now Devil Girl your going with Kakarott, I Don't wanna teach this Dumb ass how to be quiet and listen for foot steps, you seem to be good and smart little girl so go with him !" he said harshly.

"My name is Videl not Devil Girl!" Videl growled and yelled back at the comment, she turned her back to the prince and walked toward the opposite side Goten and Trunks went.

"Like I give two shits how to pronounce your name" Vegeta said and smirking as she blushed in anger and took off. Goku shook his head and took off after the girl. Which left Gohan and the two Vegeta's alone.

There was a awkward silence

"Ummm" Gohan said breaking the silence.

"Your coming with me Baka"Vegeta said cutting off Gohan again and walked towards a field looking for a Mini Kakarott.

Gohan sighed at the awkward team up, _How does dad do it ?_ Gohan thought , he had teamed up with Vegeta before, when they were on Namke, but that was long ago, when every one had different mind goals in set. Though that was the past and he knew Vegeta had changed, Gohan still felt like the little boy who was helping Vegeta find the dragon balls. Gohan began to walk towards Vegeta as he shook those memories away.

"Hey, what about me ...?"the small clone voice spoke interrupting the silence , his small legs walking towards Gohan.

Gohan looked at the Chibi, seeing the softer face expressions of Vegeta as child was something he thought he would see.

"Oh, Almost forgot got you, Um mm do you know how to fly? " Gohan asked softly.

The toddler prince blushed and nodded no.

"It's ok, I didn't know how to fly until I was 5" Gohan said to make Veggie feel better, seeing that the child was embarrassed at the skill he lacked. The small child looked up at the tall warrior smiling, "Really?" Gohan returned the smiled and nodded, "Yep, took a year to learn all the basics, so don't feel down, learning such things does take a while." The chibi shook his head ,now grinning ear to ear. _See now all better_

" So now that we feel better how about I carry you? If you don't mind." Gohan asked the Chibi.

The child looked unsure what to say to the polite offer but finally made up his mind, "I wouldn't mind at all Mister." the Chibi said softly.

Gohan happy with the Veggie's response scoped up the child and placed him onto his shoulders. He began to soared off the ground and into the sky above. Zooming through the field that Vegeta hand went through, hoping this situation with the clones wasn't as bad as his Father told him.

Gohan heard the small child on his shoulders laugh in excitement as the wind blew past his bangs and his Auburn flamed shape hair, the child brought a small chuckle to Gohan lips.

_It's probably nothing father couldn't handle_

* * *

 

"I'm telling you Goten the Girly Clone kicked your dad's ass !" Trunks said exaggerating the story. Goten rolled his eyes at the lavender head prince, Trunks was always trying to pick on Goten , but he knew small things didn't bother him as much as they used to.

"Trunks I'm PRETTY sure my dad wouldn't get his butt kicked , YOUR dad on the other hand is Well Capable of doing that, Gohan and Krillin told me stories about how he always got saved by my dad." Goten said slickly and began to smirk at his remark as he knew Trunks would stop at his teasing.

Trunks blushed at Goten words, Goten had start to pick up some of Trunks and his Fathers ways when it came to talking back to people. Goten is a fast learner and picked up the sly remarks pretty quickly, as Trunks could recall Goten not being able to come over his House from time to time, he would be on punishment for talking around his mother like that.

He still was as Naive and innocent as his father is , but it was eroding as he got older and as he would hang out with Trunks, little things such as Toys and Candy didn't unravel the younger boy like it use to.

"Whatever Goten your such a dummy " Trunks said coldly and began to fly faster.

"Wait up Trunks, I'm sorry" Goten yelled before flying after him. He knew he had hurt Trunks Feelings, but it had to be done , the boy was nagging him about his father getting beat to a pulp. His father was his role model a living legend in his eyes and he wasn't gonna let Trunks talk trash as he usual does from time to time when him and his father would have a sparing session and Goten and Trunks would cheer on the sidelines.

"Look Trunks i didn't want to say it, but you started it first. Don't do on to others as you want others do onto you, Got it, that's all i ask Trunks, I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings." Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten, but nodded,"Fine,...im sorry."

The Goku look alike had a compelling argument. His Friend was growing up and wasn't gonna take any crap. He couldn't hold back a smirk at his companion, he was upset but proud at him. Powering up as Trunks dived down into some trees that they had been hovering over.

"BUT I'M STILL STRONGER!" Trunks yelled as he dispersed into the trees. Goten chuckled and dove after his friend. Happy that they could get over such argument and come to an agreement.

* * *

 

"KAKABRAT!" Vegeta called for Gohan.

Gohan not to far along walked towards Vegeta. They had stuck to low grounds after figuring out that Goku had no idea how to fly at this age. It had been a good two and a half hours looking through the fields and forests. Right now the trio was in another field, this was right near the edge of a small lake. Veggie had took a break and was playing in a sand, at the end of field where was a sandy area in middle of lake and field. Gohan and Vegeta would keep track of his power level as they searched making sure that the tiny Sayian wasn't to far along. Gohan walked through the thick and tall bushy grass, the grass was up to Gohan's nose causing him to sneeze from time to time as the grass would tickle his nose.

"Yes, Vegeta? " Gohan answered annoyed, they have been searching for the past two hours, there was still no sign of his father's clone ,and Vegeta was barking orders at him and have some damn remark to say to him if he didn't answer in time. _Ugh...now I remember what it was like to work with him.._

"I been wondering about something, Your father during our training sessions would ramble on about his childhood, and majority of his story's would involve some cloud thing, that was his way of transportation ? " Vegeta asked, his back was turned to Gohan's face at the moment, Vegeta had been looking at a tree , that was at the center of the field. It was an odd tree in fact, it was a Blue cherry blossom tree with and apple tree in tangled with it. It seemed if were put there on purpose.

"Ummm. ... The Flying Nimbus." Gohan answered, _What would the Flying Nimbus have to do with th- oh wait dad_

"Thats all i needed to know." Vegeta said interrupting his thoughts. Gohan face palmed and chuckled. _If only I had thought of that sooner we could have been found the clone...well at least Vegeta isn't nagging about it..._

"Call it" Gohan looked at Vegeta and nodded. He was really eager to end this search party.

Gohan was alright with helping his father and Vegeta , but what he really wanted to do was hang out with Videl. He hadn't seen her in awhile, he had almost gotten rid of Goten bargaining his little brother to play with Trunks for a bag full of candy when ever he had called for him to come back. He wanted his alone time with her, so they could 'talk'.

"FLYING NIMBUS!

Gohan's voice echoed through the open field, Vegeta looked at the sky hopefully for a sign of Goku's clone. For was a silent pause, all they had to do now was wait. Gohan could feel smaller prince power level start to become stronger as he came closer to the two Saiyans at the tree. Five minuets had past by and just as Vegeta was about to curse at Gohan for messing up after waiting for the Nimbus cloud, there was gush of wind that had brushed by him, a rich creamy colored cloud was hovering around Gohan. The kid clone had now reached the Saiyan's, he was curious by his new found friend was screaming.

Vegeta grinned at the swiftness of the Flying Nimbus, he stood beside Gohan almost smiling as the cloud also had an small passenger, the boy on the Nimbus had a face that Goten and Goku shared.

The the passenger was an Goku look alike, Vegeta sighed in relief and examine the child.

The child looked the three strangers in curiosity , hopping off the Nimbus the boy smiled, scratching the back of his head . "Hi my Name is Goku"

Vegeta grinned, for the first time in his life he was happy he found Goku ." Great, "

Kid Goku, "Um, I'm sorry if i interrupted you all, my flying Nimbus is acting strange."

Gohan pat the child head and smiled."Oh that's ok, we called the flying Nimbus, we were trying to see if you were riding it."

Kid Goku tilted his head ,"Ummm how did you do that, Flying Nimbus is only supposed to answer to me?" he asked. Gohan scratched his head and stuttered to come up with an excuse. Vegeta sighed at the demi-Saiyan angrily, he knew the Son family was horrible with lies, no matter how smart. "Um...well we wante-"

"We wanted to invite you to a food party we have lots of food and..we wants to share with you." Veggie said quickly, the small clones belly grumbled in response and agree to come with the three.

Vegeta rolled his eyes on how gullible the clone was. _Idiot_

"I'll call Videl and tell her we found the clone." Gohan said to Vegeta, as he grabbed his phone out is pocket and dialed her number.


	5. The plot thickens

"Goku.. ..um what is this place?" Videl asked softly as she landed next to a small abandoned house. The building looked like the roof was about to fall in, the paint seemed to be faded and chipped pieces of paint on the ground. The small windows were in need of a new installment, the glass was caked in dirt, moss, and mold. Weeds creeping inside the the little house through the exposed cracks and crooks of the building. To say the least the house need major remodeling, the teen knew it could collapse at any moment.

She carefully peeked her head through the tattered door way, Goku had went bravely inside with little to no hesitation. The older man was smiling lightly, it was sad but subtle smile. Goku was braver than she, the house screamed "condemned" , the floors were in bad shape, the old wood had splinters sticking out and creaking with every step Goku took.

He sighed and ran his hand across a small bed with red blankets covering the bed, the bed was in horrible shape with splinters sticking out from the bed post. The blanket was laced with old dust with visible undoing of the thread.

Goku turned to Videl and spoke softly. "This is were i grew up at as a child before i met Bulma,...its in really bad shape but it is still home, its been a few years since i been here as you can see, I was really betting that my younger self would be here. But it seems that he hasn't."

Videl nodded as she looked through the dark and dusty house, there were drawings with crayon on the side of bed wall. She smiled at the kid drawings , building up her courage she walked around the older Saiyans forgotten home. She picked up the the fragile paper drawings, she turned to comment about about them to Goku, but remand silent as she could the Man was in his own world. She never seen him this quite before or this sad. The man was usually happy go lucky, very cheerful and the most optimistic out of the group of his friends and family, his attitude was very out of character.

She walked outside the small area as Goku looked around. "I'll be outside looking around Goku." Goku nodded in response to her. She wanted to give the Saiyan some space, this was his long forgotten home.

Goku stood alone in the small building he once called home , there were good and sad memories here, he blamed himself for the condition of the small building. He sat down in a small chair which was quite strong for its age and how heavily Goku was. He ran his fingers through his course hair and sighed.

_I miss you Grandpa_ He said to him self, he sat like that for while before deciding, it was time to get on with current mission he was on. He spent a few minuets looking through the building for any clues that his clone had been there, but there weren't any.

The tall warrior started to exit the very badly damage house, brushing off the dust that he had collected on him as he was searching

_When this is over and done with i will rebuild this place, it deserves some respect , it would be great bonding time for me and the boys, a great break from training._

Goku could hear Videl run back to the house, he walked out the door way to see Videl grinning as she ran.

"THEY FOUND HIM!" she yelled.

He chuckled excitedly to himself and put two fingers to his forehead as Videl grabbed his hand ready to go. _Gohan and Vegeta Found Him._ He repeated to himself, smiling Goku searched for Gohan's and Vegeta's energy and teleported.

* * *

 

Vegeta sat in the crown of a tree as he waited for everyone to come back, down below the tree Gohan and the two younger clones wrestled on the ground with him playfully. He growled at the sight, _My clone is learning to fight like a low class warrior ugh... where the hell is the rest of those imbeciles, we called them ten minutes ago..._

His day started off frustrating and hard, he barley got any thing to eat and he was tired, his stomach growled at the thought of food. Vegeta sighed, as he looked around the tree, he had seen Golden heart shaped fruits dangling through out the crown of the tree. Vegeta was curious as he grabbed one of a branch. He was relieved as he took a bite and sweet juices entered his mouth. . _...is what an apple is?_

"They are here!" Gohan called out to Vegeta, He looked down to see the missing four people of their search party. Goten and Trunks landed and start to surround Kakarot's clone. Vegeta sighed and ate the rest of his short meal and climbed down.

Goten was the first to examine the clone out the four, they looked identical, except for the tail that the clone had of course.

"Wow we look just alike ! Your a little shorter than me though"Goten said making Videl and Gohan chuckle.

"Wow we do,my name is Son Goku by the way."

Goten smiled and grinned a little " Yah i know, Your my dad."

Vegeta cut Goten off before he could continue. "That's enough talking we need to get back to my home , we've been gone long enough , i don't trust the Girly clones that much to rule my house for this long."

Trunks chuckled at the mention of 'Girly Vegeta', his father growled at him." You all stay here, including you too Boy." Vegeta said facing Trunks.

Trunks narrowed his eyebrows ready to argue but decided not to and pouted as Goten whined with him.

"Don't pout boy, we have things to fix and we don't need all of you to get in the way at the moment." Trunks crossed his arms but obeyed to his father.

Gohan looked at his father, "Well, we are grateful to help you guys, if guys need any just contact us." Goku smiled at his son and patted his head as if he were eleven again. Gohan grinned inwardly glancing at Videl _Finally._

"Sure thing Gohan, oh and Videl thanks for your help too today." He said smiling as turned to face his youngest, Goten looked at his father and shyly looked down. He had wanted to go with his father, he had promise training and fishing with the boy. Goku noticed his sons disappointing look and smirked as he picked his youngest up.

Tickling his side making Goten burst into giggles. " Hehe and you too Goten, you did great out of every one you know that." Goku said making Goten shyly smile.

" I know i get it from you and Gohan." Goku chuckled and ruffled his hair before setting him down. "I promised to train and go fishing with you, but Dad has some stuff to do, but i got a big surprise for you." Goten's face brightened up. "When me and Videl were searching, I found my Grandpa Gohan's old home, so when this is all over, we're going to fix it all up and make it into a tree house, and huge one, a Super Saiyan Tree House, how about that?" Goten nodded vigorously , his eyes wider than it had ever been.

"Be good for Gohan and Videl ok now." He said hugging Goten once more and Goten hugged his father back tightly his excitement was really overflowing.

Vegeta scoffed at the affection that Goku showed Goten. " Lets go we don't have time to waste." He yelled as he took the younger version of himself from Gohan and as Goku grabbed his younger clone as he raised his two fingers to his head to teleport back to capsule Corp.

The four Saiyans were teleported into Vegeta and Bulma's Master bedroom, Vegeta set his smaller self on the ground as did Goku with is clone. The two clones sat on the bed and waited for the next command from older two Saiyans.

_Something is wrong... it's too..._ Vegeta trailed off in his thoughts as he looked around.

Vegeta walked around his bedroom, looking under the bed and in all the closets, then from behind the currants. The three Saiyans watch him as the prince was searching his room. Goku was confused with Vegeta's sudden off behavior

"Umm..Geta what are you...umm..looking for ...?" Goku asked as Vegeta looked out the doorway and into the hallways, Goku noticed that his face had a mixer concern and confusion.

"When i woke up this morning there where at least two or three clones of me in around here, and now they are gone..." Vegeta said as he opened the windows and looked out of them.

The younger man looked at him in confusion not understanding the reason of Vegeta's distressed face. Vegeta growled at the Naive warrior.

" So, they could have wounder elsewhere inside of Capsule Corp. This is a huge building you know.."Goku continued. He could see that Vegeta was getting frustrated with him. "Look Vegeta, could you just tell me what is wrong."

"You idiot, don't you get it! It was a fucking mess when we left and the were Clones littering the halls...and now there is not one of them jabbing fools walking around, I can't even sense them." Vegeta said to Goku.

Now that Goku had noticed there was a lack of noise, Vegeta was right about that, it did worry him that it was awfully quite around the halls of Capsule Corp. Knowing the chaotic clones that were once jumping around here before.

Goku closed his eye and did a quick Ki search around the Capsule Corp facility. The sudden posture of the warrior caught Vegeta's eyes and he watched to see what he was doing.

_Now they are around here some where...they're not close by but i can sense a couple of energy's are towards the back of the back part of the area..._

Goku opened his eyes and turned to the Prince after a few moments of silence "Vegeta I've found them, they are all still on Capsule Corp Grounds...but.." his voice sounded unsure to Vegeta causing him to worry a bit more of the situation.

"But What Kakarot!?" He yelled anxiously at Goku , the situation was frustrating him to no end , and the nervousness of the warrior was not helping.

" Well um... all of them see to be around the back area, I don't know what could possible be back there for them to be all there...do you know what is all in that direction?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "All of them?"

Goku nodded yes to Vegeta as he sighed. "The back area is made up of Two buildings. Which includes the Dino infirmary/ Garden, where all the those creature live, that the Woman's Mother and Father rescued from time to time." Vegeta explained, Goku's face paled , he remembered the Dino Garden when he first came to Capsule Corp to visit Bulma when he was a child, he would come there from time to time to see such animals. He was always in awe when he visited , he had seen different types of Dinosaurs roaming around as he traveled, but not all in one place as he did when came to see the Briefs , after the last World Tournament and when he got married to Chi Chi, he had stop coming to visit Bulma. Taking care of new family and which he had never been apart of was very time consuming, learning new meanings such as family, a deeper meaning of love ,was really alien to him in many ways, but he was all willing to learn such things and put a pause on his adventures. The animals in the garden were really precious to Mr and Mrs. Briefs , he knew they would be devastated if any of them were to be harmed by the clones.

"And the second major Building is Bulma's Lab.." Vegeta growled and faced palmed "..ugh i just can't get a break from this shit.." Vegeta turned towards the smaller clones that sat on the King size bed in which they both had both fallen asleep on, Vegeta was about say something but decided to just leave them be and go deal with the bigger problem. He turned to Goku.

"Just leave them be, they are the least of our problems at the moment, for now we need to get the damn clones, teleport us to them and we'll work on a plan, got it."

"Yeah , i got it , just give me your hand " Goku reached out his hand to Vegeta, who pulled his hand away from the gesture. "Kakarot, Just grab my damn shoulder, you know fucking well that warriors don't hold hands! How many times do i have to say this to get it through your skull!" The Prince hissed red faced , Goku had done this more on one occasion during a battle or if he wanted give Vegeta lift home after a spare, Vegeta always rejected and yelled at him like always, yet Goku keep trying.

Goku rolled his eyes at the older Saiyan _Drama Queen as always.._ He rested his hand on the fuming Saiyan's shoulder as he placed two fingers to his forehead and Instant transmitted to the clones.

The two Saiyan's had appeared in the middle of a couple of Vegeta's , the one's that they had teleported in front of all seemed to be in between their early twenties, each of them wearing similar armor of what Vegeta use to wear when he was still under Frieza's rule. There were three carbon copies of Vegeta in total, they all had turned there attention to the two warriors that had just appeared in front of them. The three young clones were shorter than Vegeta and slightly slimmer than the present Vegeta, and the definite Auburn tint in their hair was more noticeable than current Vegeta's. Two out of the three had scouters, one red and the other green.

"Hmph, it's about time you two came back, when you both left two more clones came out the machine and everyone lost their shit.", ranted the clone with the red scouter. His voice was a little scratchy and high pitched. _He must be really young ,he sounds like he hadn't hit puberty yet._ Goku thought to himself as he examined the clone _._ These clones look different from the rest they had encountered.

"Yeah , honestly the fools could have reacted with a bit more common sense, it was shocking none less but seriously i honestly expected more out of them, we are a part of Vegeta for crying out loud."This time it had came from the one with no scouter, he had calm and nonchalant demeanor about him, having somewhat of a deeper voice than the one that had spoken before him, he must be an older version.

"The shit was funny to me, hell I was gonna get some popcorn and watch the show myself.", Laughed and grinned the clone with the green scouter on the farther right of the two, he seemed relaxed compered to the clones. His voice was also like the other red scouter wearing clone, but a bit smoother , a nice and precise settling in-between deep and scratchy. This clone seemed more lively as he talked and as he held his poster.

Goku looked at the trio curiously. "Why do you all look different from the rest of the clones?"he bluntly asked , the three carbon copies fixated their eyes on Goku.

"What do mean by different?" asked the red scouter wearing clone, he seemed confused by Goku's question. The clone beside him, without a scouter rolled his eyes at the clone and gave an irritated growl at Goku.

"He asking , why are we not like the 'One word, One color Personas' idiot." The red scouter wearing clone growled as the older clone stepped forward to Goku and Vegeta.

"Persona's?...Is that what you call them, we have been just calling them clones and as we assumed you were too." Goku explained. The three carbon copies raised an eyebrow at the mention 'clone', Goku could see that he had angered them as a recognizable growl rose up from the trio.

_Damn, what did i say this time?_ Goku thought nervously as the Vegeta look-a-like he was talking to, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"For starters, 'WE' are not fucking clones, we are 'Personas', we as well as the Kakarot's walking around are Personality's of each of you. I'm Honestly surprised on how naive you both are and not recognizing that we are parts of you, and everything that is the make of you is us. We all have names , so you better get the fucking using them... As for the reason why we have different physical appearances, is very simple." The Vegeta look alike explained, slightly irritated at the larger Saiyan.

Goku chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He hadn't expected that the look a like's walking around were apart of him and Vegeta. It did seem off that 'Clone's' would have certain and precise personality's about them.

Vegeta looked at the younger versions of himself curiously. "You said that you all have names right." The Persona nodded at the prince. "Well then, what might be yours?" Vegeta asked, these Persona's are the only ones that had a full ledge conversation with sense this incident started, they seemed to have a better understanding on what was happening more than him.

The Persona had a toothy grin, as if had been waiting for this moment for someone to ask who he was. The Persona cleared his throat, making his companions roll their eyes at him. "Well if you really want to know, I am the one and only Honesty. I show you the clear paths to your true self and onto others , I can tell you the truth whether it makes you feel better and at bliss with your self, or make you feel belittled and like the trash that you really are at the bottom of my feet. For I am the Truest , Honesty." Honesty boasted proudly, Vegeta smirked at Honesty, he liked this one. _This Persona is gonna grow on me_

Goku turned to other Persona's wearing scouters, " Well , what your names?"

The one with red scouter spoke out first, "I am Vegeta's Confidence, I am one out of the many Persona's that Vegeta thrives on when going into battle. I keep his Pride and Honor alive and strong, and never back down from where I stand ever." The young persona , Confidence said as Honesty snickered."But never know when to pick your own battles."

Confidence growled at the older Persona, "Shut it Honesty, I don't have control over Pride, even if its supposed to be an even balanced relationship, he holds more power, and you know that!" Confidence was ready to assault Honesty, the persona had been bothering him for the longest.

The Persona wearing the green scouter quickly stepped in the middle of the two, giving a reassuring smirk to the two. "Now, now Confidence, no need to get hostel, im pretty sure Honesty meant nothing by that, You shouldn't let your anger get the better of you, for you are the great persona Confidence, as much as every one would want to kick Honesty's ass, we all know that is of his nature. We do not need you stooping to his low level. We have greater problems, that are bigger than us, and we should do the honors to help the two legendary warriors." Confidence sighed and turned his back , nodding silently ,agreeing with the Persuasive Persona.

Honesty smirked, "Now this guy is called Persuasive, as you can see he has a way with words. You can tell us apart by the tattoos on our forearms." Honesty rose his arm to see neat black letter branded on him, reading **Honesty** and **Persuasive** on Persuasive arm as he did the same.

Persuasive gave Honesty a well to known grin,"And don't forget that I'm one of the Strongest Personas." Vegeta looked at the three personas in awe, the persona's that they were talking to had so much character compared to the ones they meet earlier. He would have to ask why their branded names were different to the other's that they had met previously.

Goku raised his hand like a child, Confidence noticed this and sighed at the man child,"What is it Kakarot?" Goku smiled now that he had everyone's attention. "Um, well Me and Vegeta came back here to see why all the clo-Personas were in the back area, and well you said there was another set of Personas that had came out the Machine ,right?" The Persona nodded and pointed to the large building ahead of them. That building that Confidence was pointing to was Bulma lab, or as Vegeta liked to call it 'Area 51'. Vegeta paled, there were personas roaming around the large and exotic lab.

"It was very loud and rambunctious, but then it suddenly got quiet , right before you two came here, I honestly think there was another set of clones that came out, how else would it get so damn quiet that quick, and then there was a couple of 'Saga Personas' leaving the Capsule Corp grounds."

Now Goku's face had paled, Honesty had seen his distress, and waved his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry ,they had stop by and told us that they were simply going out to get food, as you can both can safety assume there wont be much food left, but back to the subject, i think you two should go see what is happening ,if you need us we'll probably be in the Dino Garden, its the only place were i think i can get some sleep ." Goku and Vegeta nodded as the Persona's started to walk to their destination.

Goku looked at Vegeta when the look alike's were at out of earshot, "Well that was interesting and helpful don't you think Vegeta?" The older Saiyan grinned faintly, "It did clear some things up, these 'Persona's' are really something." Vegeta sighed and started to walk to Area 51 getting ready to deal with some fuckery once again.

Goku sighed as well as he began to walk beside Vegeta, Goku had not seen any of his persona's in a while, he wondered if his Persona's acted like Vegeta's. This whole situation was very odd, but interesting, him and Vegeta might need Bulma's help if this got any worst, it is gonna be difficult trying keep up with these Persona's.

Goku examined Vegeta, he seemed to be more friendly during this whole thing but still the irradiated prince everyone hates to love and loves to hate.

The Prince started to walk in front of the taller Saiyan as they approached a pretty glazed door to Bulma's lab. The Prince's white gloved hand slowly reached for the door handle.

Vegeta looked at the Goku grinning, "You ready for some shit Kakarot." Goku chuckled at Vegeta's eagerness, I guess he was finding some fun in this pickle they were in.

**There was something that lurked deep down**

Vegeta took a deep breath as he turned the door handle and pushed the door open. There was huge crowd of Vegeta's and Goku's , Personas everywhere.

Goku's and Vegeta's eye's widen at the amount of Persona's in the front of them ,there was hundred's maybe even thousands of them. The plethora of Vegeta Personas that looked liked ones they had just meet outside and as Honestly like to call them 'One word, One color Persona's' spread out in the crowd.

Goku could see his Persona's , all in different color's and ages, but there was something off about them. They all were just standing there, all of them including Vegeta's persona's.

**Pushing them down made life bearable to stand by**

Vegeta also seen this, there was something wrong, they all face forward, their bodies stood still and stiff. He could hear hush whispering among Kakarott's Personas , their face's seemed to have flushed cheeks and some were grinning. Vegeta personas on the other hand had haunted looks on their faces the complete opposite of Kakarotts.

_What the hell could they possibly be looking at_ ...Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta and Goku began to push and pass through the Personas, _It must be what ever is coming out of the Damn machine, what could it possibly be?_

**But pushing them away only makes you regret them even harder**

There were so many mix reactions between the look a likes . They weren't screaming like Honesty had said they were before, so it wasn't something bad or evil, just something surprising or unexpected that would leave them in their flabbergasted state that they were in now.

**Now I'm here and I'm not going back, sorry but your past has came back**

Goku had reached the front , where the Machine was first, Vegeta was struggling to get to the front, he had chose a path through group of Goku's, and like Goku they were much taller than him, he hadn't yelled at any at them just trying to be polite and not cause any drama or any stampede, but his patience was running low as he keep getting elbowed in the face.

"OH SHIT!" Vegeta heard Goku yell, now Vegeta was really concerned the fool never really cursed like that especially that loud, _What the hell was up there?Fuck being nice I need to see whats wrong._ Vegeta now started rushing pass the personas, there was a long trail of whining and complaining Personas behind him.

Vegeta had one more Goku persona to get through and was getting ready to move him out the way but the persona unsuspectingly moved out the way and kicked out his foot, making Vegeta lose his footing and almost stumbling onto the floor. Vegeta blushing in embarrassment and rage as he gained his posture back. Vegeta was about to turn around to confront the persona that had pulled such a trick on him and was gonna beat his ass senseless, but as Vegeta looked back up he was staring at a face.

A face he wanted to forget. He knew now why his persona's were stuck in their haunted state.

** Now i weigh on your shoulders and in your heart **

Vegeta's blood had stop , and his sense of everything was turning numb, his eyes was fixated something that made his stomach flop he wanted to turn away, but his eyes were stuck on the one's that stared back into his own.

_Of course it's you...why you..._


	6. New girl

 

 

**Last** _ **time on "the adventures of the Saiyans"...:** _

**_Vegeta's blood had stop, and his sense of everything was turning numb, his eyes was fixated something that made his stomach flop he wanted to turn away, but his eyes were stuck on the one's that stared back into his own._ **

_**Of course it's you...why you...** _

* * *

 

"Wow Vegeta, look at these guys...urm...i mean gals?" Goku said poking at the new pair of Personas.

The two newly born Personas' that had come from the Machine were two female versions of the two Saiyans.

The female version of Vegeta eye twitched as Goku poked at her arm. "Could you not, Kakarot." Her voice was smooth with a royal accent.

This persona had all of Vegeta's physical features. The same flame like hair with the addition of a couple of bangs around her face. The scowl Vegeta worn on his face daily was only turned into a cute pout on this persona. She had a more up to-date armor that Vegeta wore; Goku never noticed how reveling the spandex armor was on Vegeta until now. It showed off her petite curves, bust and her nicely framed muscles on her chest, and arms.

Goku found himself staring at the persona and stopped himself from looking any further. A blush creeps upon the tall warriors face.

"This feels weird." A soft voice spoke out. It was the other female Persona that spoke this time, Goku's female persona to be exact. She was pulling at her clothing and looking at her slender but nicely shaped arms. She was a little taller than Vegeta, smaller than Goku by a long point.

Her eyes were like Goku's, big, wide with curiosity with pretty eyelashes. Her hair was just as crazy as Goku's, but had hair that went to her back mid-way, with longer bangs that were pushed to the side of her face. Her outfit was somewhat up to date also; she wore the same Gi as Goku that hid her figure within the clothing. She turned to face her male counterpart, " Goku, ummm...Mister Me, could you explain what's going on. We walked out that Machine..." She pointed to the 'Clone machine', "and then everyone started to freak out."

Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He really did not what to tell the persona, he was just now learning what all the commotion was about. "Well to be frankly honest, im just now getting here and I have not the slightest clue why the other Personas were acting weird. They were somewhat fine when we left, but I don't know why they have been acting this way."

Goku and his newly female Persona were the only ones talking. There were some mummer's sounds of conversations in the back ground, but they were all Goku voices. The Goku look a likes that were scattered across the room seem the same, they didn't look like that they in any distress or shocked, in fact they looked just as confused as they were.

Goku turned back to the newly arrived Personas, and shrugged his shoulders, "Um they seemed fine to me." His female counterpart shook her head no, "I'm sorry I didn't clarify whom I was talking about. I was talking about Vegeta or all of them to be exact." Goku raised an eyebrow as the Persona's claim. Though then he realized that Vegeta hadn't really said anything to him or the new pair of Personas. He would have expected Vegeta to voice out his reaction about them, since they were very alternate versions of themselves, but no. Vegeta had been awkwardly silent.

Goku did noticed the mortified expressions that some of the Vegeta look a like's had on their faces when he walked in , but really didn't think about as he was more focused on the unknown situation that was at hand.

"They were all standing around the Machine when we walked out, this Vegeta walked out before I did", she pointed to the female Vegeta, "It seemed fine then, but I walked out and every last one of the Vegeta's jump back at me, as if I had a worm on me. It was funny at first to see them act like that, and then it got concerning when they got quiet."

Goku scratched his head, trying to decide what to do. Vegeta looked like he was about to pass out, which wouldn't be good for him. Goku was smart and had good intentions, but that only went to certain extent, Vegeta was fast on his feet with logical answers and solutions.

_Why, is Vegeta acting like this? Why he is so afraid of her, even the female Vegeta is acting weird around her, not as bad, but she keeps avoiding eye contact_

"Vegeta, Um what's wrong with yo-" Goku was cut off with Vegeta turning his back and blasting off out the Building. Goku and his Persona's looked in awe when the prince ran away, some of the Vegeta's Persona's followed suit, but ran instead of flying off. Goku sighed scanned the room, what was left of the Persona's that were Vegeta in the room and there wasn't very much, only the Female Vegeta had stayed. He was gonna need help from his persona's, to deal with the situation.

"Wow ...I never thought I see the day Vegeta run away, damn he really does care..." Female Vegeta whispered to herself, Goku on the other hand had heard her. _What does that mean? I'll ask her later._

Goku turned his head to the crowed of look-alike's, he cleared his throat as he began to speak _. Here goes nothing._ Goku cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled his voice echoing across the walls. "Excuse me everybody can I have your attention please _._ " The murmurer between the personas died down and they turned to face the true Goku. "Thank you for your attention, fellow Personas, I at the moment needs your assistance. Does anyone know what caused The Vegeta personas to um...act weird?"

There were a couple of 'No's' and a few head's shake no. Goku pursed his lips into a frown, he wasn't gonna find out was wrong this way, they all were as clueless as he was. He was probably gonna have ask Female Vegeta instead, in private though she said something that was interesting and he wanted to ask her personally.

"Hmm...Well I have a request...umm well more of a preposition. There are a lot of you Persona's um... a very unique diversity of personality's i might say, including some that are very off the wall and rogue personality's. What I'm asking from you guys is if you all could split up into four groups, and can each group be on the lookout for Persona's that get out of hand for me. Can guys do that for me, pretty please?"

The group all cheered yes in response in response, Goku smiled inwardly. _Gee i didn't know i was so easily convinced. Heh._ "One last single thing, I need four People, responsible people, Persona's that will keep others in line, I need those four to step forward."

The two new Personas were still behind Goku as he gave orders and directions to his Personas in the room. The female Vegeta smirked at Goku, she was quite impressed with how he was handling things, way better than she expected, and her eyes could see that his face was riddle with confidence and curiosity. She turned her eyes away from Goku's face, she was idolizing her Rival and she felt ashamed as if temped to a guilty pleasure, a light flush spread across her cheeks.

"I wonder when they will find out what type of persona's we are." The girl Persona of Goku whispered in the female prince's ear. The shorter Persona frowned, "Let's hope that they don't find out, we have been hidden so far until now I wanna keep it that way, just stay cool and don't let anything slip, got it."The taller girl nodded keeping a straight face; they both had kept a secret about their true Personality's.

They watched as Four Persona's walked out the crowd of Goku's and into the front for the True Goku. Goku smiled at them, more parts of him to meet, it was very odd but exciting to meet part of you.

There was a Persona that was like Goku before the Cell games he was one of the youngest looking Personas that had stepped up. He wore his same old attire, with the orange and black jacket that had the white t-shirt underneath. The same green pants and blue boots. He was also in the tamed Super Saiyan form; he reached his hand out to shake The True Goku's hand, which he did.

"My name Is Wisdom, I'm one out of your four wisdom's, Tactical Wisdom to be exact, i help you make the wise plans while in battle. I will be honored to help you. You can call be T.W. for short, that's what all the other Wisdom's call me." The personas scratched his head smiling; Goku grinned and faced the Persona that was next to T.W.

This Persona was just like Goku; they had the same clothing on and were about the same age. The only thing that made him stand out was the halo hovering above his head. "I'm responsibility, I am the one who you thrive off when you need solve your mistakes, make decisions, and act." This persona would be wonderful help.

"I thought he was dead, I mean when's the last time we've acted like a responsible adult? I mean look at he has halo! "Someone yelled from the crowd. The girls chuckled at the persona, he was Ironic. T.W. and Responsibility sweat dropped, "That's fucking Ironic for yah...heh-OWW!" A couple of personas had hit Ironic to shut him up. Goku chuckled lightly as the interruption and continued to greet the rest of the Chosen Persona's.

The next persona that had stepped up the Youngest looking of them all, he was a version of Goku when he was eighteen, the persona was smiling from ear to ear, he looked like he was ready to run around the world, to the say the least he was excited and full of energy . Goku wonder what could he possibly be. "I'm, name is Adrenaline, saga Thirteen to be specific, when you got older the reasons why got amp-ted to do anything changed too, but you can call me Rush for short." The persona said jumbling up all of his words up. Goku was unsure how that persona would lead his group but looked confident.

Goku turned to the last persona at the end, Goku raised an eyebrow at the cunning attire of this one. This persona was dressed in an Italian cut black tuxedo, with a light blue under shirt tucked in nicely. He was tugging at his white bow-tie lightly trying to put it into place; he had the same nice black dressy pants and shoes.

The female Vegeta was blushing heavily; thankfully the only witness of her gushing was her female counterpart, whom was giggling. She smirked at the persona and whistled. "Wow, you look stunning in a suit."

The persona turned to Female Vegeta and Goku; it was like something clicked in his brain and stepped towards the girls. He leaned over and grabbed the Female Prince's hand with care and rose her hand up as he kissed it and did the same to the Female Goku. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners, I didn't realize that there was two beautiful ladies up here, or i would have come up here and said hello my dear, oh where are my manners i didn't ask for your names."

The Girl persona was blushing fiercely at this point and was holding back a nose bleed, her counterpart chuckling at this point and answered for her, "Excuse her she's a little bit dazed from the events from today, my name is officially Female Goku but you can call me, K. Her name is Female Vegeta but she likes to be called by-'

"V, you can call me V all you like" V said interrupting K. "and what might be your name, you seem to be an interesting persona." The Nicely suited persona smiled and stood up straiten his back, "Well miss V, my name is Chivalry."

There were a couple of gasps and 'Ohs' in the crowd in front of them. V and K looked at each other with their mouths almost wide open. Chivalry looked at the girls confused, "Did i say something wrong Miss?"

"Um... no it's just your...well you ar-"She was interrupted by Ironic.

"You Exist!?" Yelling everyone's thoughts. She nodded her head at Ironic.

"OH. "Chivalry finally realized. He scratched his head in a Goku like manner before smiling at the persona, "I have been missing for a while now that you all mention it." Chivalry sighed with a smirked meeting his lips, "Well you all know the saying 'Chivalry isn't dead'."

"Ha! That's very ironic! Can somebody wipe the dust off that man?" Ironic shouted making the three personas scowl a bit.

"Can you please keep the outbursts to your self-Irony." K yelled out to the interrupting Persona.

"...No Thank you!" the persona yelled back. K face-palmed before turning back to Chivalry whom just thanked her for assistant as he walked back to his spot next to the other three personas.

Goku cleared his throat to gain every ones attention, "I want to thank Chivalry, Adrenaline, responsibility and T.W. for volunteering to take charge of the groups. Umm... I just need you guys to just keep the groups in control and make sure they don't do anything too outrageous and also checking with me or Vegeta if anything comes up."

T.W. raised his hand, "Do you have a question T.W.?"

"Um yes actually. Will there be any rules that will need to be laid down?" he asked Goku.

"That is a good question..." he said a little stumped. T.W.'s question did have a point, there would have to be some basic rules for the clones to follow. H really wished Vegeta hadn't run off like he did, Goku had little doubt in himself setting manageable guidelines. "Okay there will be three rules that everyone will have to go by. One being 'No fighting." this caused the whole room to groan.

The original Saiyan waved his hands at the disposed versions of himself,"Look, I know it sounds cruel, but if we just started having random battles, then everything around us would be destroyed." The crowed begrudgingly agreed the Saiyan.

"Ok the second is No killing. Now i know all of you share the same morals as i but after seeing a few of my shady characters walking around, I thought it would safe and careful to just make that a rule. The third being is that everyone is not allowed to wonder. You can either stay on the premises of Cc or around Mt. Paozu; the rest of the world is off limits to explore. Well unless it's for a food run but other than that, we don't need any of you scattered, so no trying to Instant transmission off the planet. "The personas around him nodded.

"I think I can agree to those rules." Adrenaline said turning to the other agreeing three.

Goku gave a confident smile. _That went easier than I thought._ "So you guys think you can handle it then?"

Responsibility gave a grin, "It shouldn't be that hard, we're you after all." Goku chuckled at that scratching his cheek. "I guess you have a point." With that the four personas began to gather up their very own groups leaving Goku up by himself. The earth raised Saiyan watched as Persona's dived up into groups. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._ He thought anxiously.

The Super Saiyan persona turned to look at Goku as he finished gathering the rest of the members of his group. "Goku we'll be alright, now that the Machine is not popping out anymore Personas things will be much smoother."

"I hope you're right..." he whispered to himself as four took their groups out the much crowed laboratory. The room started to become less and less empty with his personas. Goku shook off the nervous feeling, clasping his hands together. With that part done, he could finally ask the female version of his rival what she meant earlier. Turning round to face the pair, which had gone quiet behind him.

"Alright, now with that out the way. I need to talk to yo- where they go?"

The spot were K and V once stood was now empty, the two had walked away whenever Goku had turned his back to talk to the other Persona's. The tall Saiyan pursed his lips into a thin line, something about the female personas were off. Why did Vegeta run way from her? He said thinking back to K's first appearance. She seemed as lost as everyone else in the room. The female Vegeta seemed to know why her male counter parts had freaked out.

Goku clicked his tongue as he started to exit the room, he would have to go on a search for girls so he could figure out why Vegeta did what he did. He needed his partner in crime at the moment. He could only keep in charge by himself for so long.


	7. Oppose

 

From high above of the Capsule corp building, two personas watched in amusement down below. From above the Goku persona's looked and moved like ants in a colony running around. The two knew that the 'new found order' founded by Goku would supposedly last for a short period before shit hit the fan.

The two personas would be sure to be far, far away from it when it did; they already had to keep themselves secluded from the others. "You think they'll find us up here?"

V laid back against one of the many towers, letting out a lax sigh, "I doubt it, and there is too much going on for Goku to handle." The other female persona pursed her lips looking back over the ledge. It was her companion's choice to leave in the middle of Goku's speech, worried about interacting with them for too long. She didn't disagree with her, but the lack of cautiousness made K worried.

"What about the persona's he put in charge?" she asked watching the chivalry round up the few random personas walking around.

V clicked her tongue," There is a possibility, anyone can find us if they really wanted to but here is a numerous amount of persona's walking around. "The persona walked over to the other female, her arm crossed in a Vegeta like manner. "Too much trial and error for Kakarot, they are the least of our problems K. If the Vegeta's weren't so...".She glanced at the female persona with a deep breath, "...petrified about your existence than maybe."

The taller girl flicker her eyes downward, "I can't help it you know." she murmured.

V petted the young persona's head feeling pity for the girl, "I know...but I promised to stay by your side through this whole ordeal and I intend to keep it. The Vegeta's do not want to interact with you for none the less personal reasons. This is good in a way. Less attention towards us."

K's round orbs flicker upwards to the standing persona, "I guess you're right, it would make things more awkward than it already is."

V ran her petite palm through her thick unruly hair. Still looking at the premise e down below, organized groups of personas were being directed off the lawn. The persona let a grin touch her lips; she doubted the persona's usefulness too soon. "Hey V?" K asked her companion.

"Hn." she grunted, glancing down to K.

"Do you know any persona's beside me?" she asked curiously.

The female prince just scoffed, "Well of course i do. I didn't stay in that head of his all alone for all this time, i ran into a couple of personas. By accident of course. "She said shrugging. "I tried to keep my existence unknown the best i could, though there is a rare few that are actually informed about what type of persona I am." she admitted cause the other to narrow her eyes skeptically.

"Wait I thought you said we had to keep our identity hidden from the others?" The royal chuckled sheepishly. "Shit happens." she weakly excused for breaking her own rules.

She rolled her eyes at that, "Oh I'm sure." she said mocking the female. Knowing the vulgar prince, she probably hunted down one of the poor personas for her own entertainment. "Don't give me that tone; I'm sure you know a couple of the guys."

"Well a few yes." a voice answered behind the personas. The girls quickly snapped their heads back to confront the persona that had sneaked up on them. Standing behind them stood a shirtless persona, his chiseled muscles bare and exposed to world. His arms crossed causally as he walked smoothly over to the females, an alluring and cool grin on his lips. This persona had a set of chilling blue eyes that stared back at them. The Vegeta persona licked his lips examining the two, before smiling warmly. "It's been a long time since I've seen you around little lady." he purred at K.

"Lust is that you!?" K gasped excitedly a childish smile appearing on her features. She ran to hug the persona whom greeted her with open arms. The persona, Lust, gripped the female's waist line closely to his, purring into the girls hair. The Goku look alike acted unfazed by Lust roaming hands. The female prince wave a brow has the two personas 'hugged it out'. ...Who the fuck is this guy?

K smiled obliviously to the persona sedative gestures, pulling back from the Lust arms. "This is one of the few personas I know. This is Lust." she introduces the persona. V starred uncomfortably, unsure what to say. _She would be friends with a damn pervert._ She groaned inwardly. "Eh ... Hello." she greeted begrudgingly, walking up to the Lustful Prince.

The slightly taller look alike gave V a hungry look, "You must be Ms. Vegeta...or as you prefer from what i hear, V." The persona whispered, he brought his smooth glove-less hands against her cheek. Tracing her jaw line with his finger, as slowly, and softly as if she were a pristine object.

The raven hair woman narrowed her eyes a bit, "Is there a reason why your here Lust, and scurrying away like the others?" she asked with disdain her voice. The male counterpart chuckled at the girl's snarky mood.

"Well unlike most Vegeta's I actually enjoy the presence of my little K~" he purred pinching the orange dressed personas cheeks. "Oh and well, I was sent to fetch you two." The two females gave the persona a worried look.

She narrowed her raven colored eyes at the persona, "So you're taking orders from Kakarot now?" The shirtless persona shrugged his board shoulder, "...Not exactly HIM my dear."

"Then who then?" she growled at the suspect persona. He rolled his chilling blue eyes, pulling K closer to his frame. K gave her friend a pouted look, leaning in to his clingy arm, "Come on Lust at least let us know. I don't feel comfortable not knowing." she protested. The Vegeta look alike sighed, giving in to her ebony orbs, "It's just a couple of Kakarot persona's that are concerned about both of your well-beings."

"Do i know 'these' personas?" The petite prince asked.

Lust nodded, "Defiant and Mischief I believe."

Her coal darken eyes then brighten, those two personas seemed to be familiar to the Female. Lust grinned watching other persona's expression change into a enlighten one. "..Really... Lead the way then Lust."

The male persona raised an amused brow, "You're not so hard to influence as they said you were."

The female prince gave him a chuckle, "With those two, i only need little conceiving." she said before eyeing the shirtless Vegeta, "If you weren't friends with K then I wouldn't be still standing here. Mr. Eye Candy." The blue eye persona grinned at her as she walk pass him, chuckling.

The wild haired female pursed her lips together, "Eye Candy?"

Lust pet the oblivious girl, kissing her forehead, "Ah don't worry about it little lady~" he purred to the girl. "Let's go ahead and meet the others, you being out here in open makes me uncomfortable." he whispered to the girl as they walked down from the roof of the building. The female earth raised warrior sighed agreeing with possessive persona, snuggling against her friends tighten grip. "Alright."

* * *

 

Goku ran his hand through his palm tree like hair, walking around he amazed how many persona's there were. He thought the amount of personas in the lab was a huge amount, but now as he looked around, it was just a quarter of what actually was all around CC.

And slowly it was building stress and reality on his shoulders, though he had groups of personas doing their jobs, the clam would only last momentarily. Not saying that the personas were not helpful, but a little help on Vegeta's part would help. If he were to get Vegeta to co-operate he would need to get a hold of the source of Vegeta's own problem, which meant he had to find V whom also went missing with his female persona.

Goku sighs distractedly; _maybe he should have asked Goha_ -

"Hey are you alright?" someone asked intriguing him out of his thought.

Goku blinked, finally taking notice of the person in front of him, "Huh?"

It was a young Vegeta persona walking beside him and from the looks of it he seemed to be around the preteen years. Have a few bangs cover up the front of his face and a red scouter covering his eye. The young persona had on his iconic blue spandex accompanied with the same royal armor that was on Kid Vegeta, and maroon cape flowing behind him. Looking around, it seemed that the persona was by him.

"I was asking if you were alright. You seemed to look a little down." he said starring up at Goku.

The taller Saiyan nodded awkwardly, feel off that a version of Vegeta felt considered about him. "Yeah, I'm just over recent events."

"Well I'm pretty sure you heard of what happen in the Lab, right?" the Young prince raised a brow, "... when a new set of persona's step out?" Goku continued. The young persona continued to give the Saiyan a confused look.

"Umm there was a new set of personas? I think I may have missed this event... "The persona admitted honestly. "I heard persona running off to the back of the premise but i decided not to follow them. I was dyno watching in the garden." the teen explained to Goku.

"When i finally decide to step out of gardens, I couldn't see any other personas of my kind around. Just the Kakarot's." he said looking up at the Saiyan. The older Saiyan gave him a meek grin, "Well apparently all of the Vegeta's got a little shook when they see the one of the new persona's and they ran off."

The young prince pursed his lips into a small line, " That doesn't sound good...do you know why a Vegeta persona would react that way?" he asked Goku whom shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping to find that out by asking one of you personas, which I can't seem to find anywhere." he said scratching his head. "But it seems that you don't know either..."

The friendly persona pouted a bit, "I wish I could help Kakarot."

Goku smiled a bit at the pouting Vegeta, "It's alright, you're the only Vegeta that has stopped and had an actual conversation with me. Though it still seems like I need to continue on this wild goose chase for the true Vegeta." he said frowning.

The pouting persona perked at that, "Could I tag along?" he asked suddenly, "I can be a useful by talking to the other persona's being that I know majority of them and can ask the right questions depending on the personality." he tried to convince the Saiyan eagerly.

"That would be helpful right now..." Goku thought out loud.

"A-And I really don't have anyone to talk to, the other personas are not too fond of Me." he murmured, down casting his eyes at the ground shamelessly. He hated to admit it, but he was a lonely persona.

Goku offered the little persona a smile, "Sure kid, you can tag along. I need the help of a Vegeta personally."

"Really!?" the person said jumping around with smile.

Goku chuckled at the very friendly persona, this kid sure is different from Vegeta, he mentally noted. This persona seemed a little too relaxed for a Vegeta persona; it was odd seeing him openly smile. "If that's alright with you, then yeah."

"Cool Beans. I know persona that should be nearby, he can give us some answers about the true Vegeta." the young Vegeta look alike said pointing in the direction of the house.

Goku's face brighten, "This persona is up there you say?"

The prince nodded, "Last time I seen him he was inside the house. We should probably hurry there just in case he might move." Goku nodded to his new companion, following him towards the new mission of his.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what type of persona are you?" Goku asked as he walked beside the persona.

* * *

 

**Somewhere in West City**

**Privet road coming from West City airports.**

One woman in her hover car mending to her own business.

"When I come to the club step aside, 'Oh shit!' Parting sea's, don't be having me in line, 'Oh Shit'!" she sang with the chorus. " V.I.P. 'cause you know I gotta shine 'Oh Shit'! I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time 'Oh Shit'!" she sang bobbing her head to the the beat of the song.

" All my girls get down on the floor 'Oh Shit'! Back to back, drop it down real low 'Oh Shit' I'm such a lady but I'm dancin' like a ho 'Oh Shit' Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go! 'Oh Shit'!" the woman let go the staring wheel for a light moment, dancing with her hands before causally gripping the steering wheel.

"How come every time you come around My London London Bri-OH SHIT!" the woman gripped the steering wheel sightly as a figure ran out in front of her car. Bulma tried to jerk the the wheel so she would miss the figure but it was too late as her car hit the figure anyway. Feeling the horrifying sound of her car running over the victim.

The heiress quick pulled over to the side of the road, breathing heavily at the thought of hitting someone with her car. "Fuck! I actually hit someone!" she cried into her hands.

Bulma peered out of her rear view mirror, biting her lip as the view of a limp body could be seen in the middle of the road. "I have to look at the body...ugh damn It." she cursed. This was not good at all, she had possibly killed someone. Bulma bit her lip as she turned off the radio. "Sorry Fergie.."

The blue hair scientist took a deep breath as she stepped out the car. Whimpering as she began to walk to the center of the road, but was caught off guard by a barrage of cursing.

"Oh Fuck! I think it's fucking broken. My fucking back! I can't fucking move, I think I'm paralyzed! I'm so fucked, Get the Jaws of Life I can't handle it!" the man on the ground scream frantically from the ground.

A sign of relief washed over her; _Thank god he's not dead_. "Oh my good sirs are you alright!" Bulma called out to the man on the ground, she paced a little find something oddly familiar about the man.

Upon hear her voice the man sat up holding his neck, and glaring angrily at Bulma, "No I'm NOT. MY FUCKING NECK BROKEN AND I'M PARALYZED AS FUCK!"

Bulma stopped in the middle of her tracks starting at the man gaping, "The fuck, Goku! Get your ass up!" she yelled at her best friend.

The palm hair Saiyan glared at Bulma, "I told you I'm Paralyzed as fuck! Bulma!" he said pointing to his legs. Bulma sweat dropped angrily at Goku bazaar behavior.

"Goku it's a fucking car! You beat up galactic war lords capable of destroying planets! You really think I'm about to believe that Bullshit! How dumb to think I am honestly Goku!" she yelled annoyed at his vulgar cursing.

"Well apparently you're fucking stupid!" he insulted back.

Did he just..."What did you just Say!?" she yelled stomping over to her dramatic friend on the ground.

"You heard me! How can you be one the smartest people alive and still manage to hit someone with a fucking car and not realize that you freaking broke my NECK! AND MADE ME PARALYZED! I-I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE!"

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, "You ran out into the road Son! Goku you can move just fine!" she argued.

The orange dressed Martial artist lift one of his legs up in the air before letting it fall limply to the ground, "I! Can't! Move! Fuck! I'm taking everything you fucking own!" he said point angrily at Bulma.

"The HELL YOU ARE!" she growled, having enough of Goku's idiotic screaming. Hell this wasn't even the first time she hit him with a damn car.

"How do think the headlines will read, 'Bulma Briefs hits man with car, in an attempted hit in run.' You are so fucked! Fucked you hear me Fucked!" He began to chant dangerously at Bulma.

Bulma grabbed the Saiyans earlobe angrily, "YOU ARE NOT FUCKING PARALYZED!" she said shaking the Saiyan.

"I know that." she heard him growl back at her. She giving him a blank look, "Then why do you keep saying your Fucking paralyzed then!?"

"I'm not gonna pass up a huge free ass check!" he admitted with all seriousness in his face.

Steam could be visibly seen pouring out of her ears, "What!"

"Right now my fucking neck is broken, and I'm FUCKING paralyzed. I'm damn near paraplegic right now! I can't even have sex anymore! I need that check so I can get fucking paid and get laid! "

A growl erupted from Bulma after listening to Goku's absurd excuse, she took off her heals and began beating Goku with them. "MEN ARE ANIMALS! SO STUPID, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU GOKU BUT I'M MAKING SURE CHI CHI HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Whilst Bulma beat the shit out the man, Goku continued to scream out possible headlines for scandalous magazines such as, 'Woman beats paraplegic', "Hit and run by the Bulma Briefs' , 'Capsule Corp gives thousands to son family ', and 'Love affair gone wrong.'

She momentarily stops to catch her breath, glaring at her friend whom had a bump on his forehead. "T-This is n-not over..." she breathed out before noticing a something on the man's arm.

Eyeing his forearm carefully; it looked to be a bold black tattoo that read, 'Absurd'.

She narrowed her eye's realizing there might be some fuckery back at home she didn't know about.


	8. Some plot

 

Goku and his new found friend walked along the halls of Capsule Corp; to Goku this part of Capsule Corp was rather new to him. He had been going to Capsule Corp for many years and he had yet to come across these halls, he had supposed that the building had undergone some upgrades over seven years. The Vegeta persona that joined him, was named Innocence, which none the rather fitted his personality. He seemed to know where the two were heading taking the lead a few steps ahead of him.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Innocence?" the older Saiyan asked the younger.

The flamed haired persona only nodded as he continued up to a set of a flight of Stairs. "We should be nearby." he added as he walked upward. The older man simply nodded following the persona.

"Innocence you never really told me who exactly is this persona we are seeking help from." The persona perked his flamed shaped head towards Goku with sheepish smile, "Oops sorry about that. I really should explain things before running off." The persona apologized for the inconvenience that Goku simply just waved off, "It's alright, I tend to the same."

"Um well the Persona we're going to visit is named officially named Paradox but i personally call him 'The enigma'. He has a weird way of figuring out the complicated algorithms that is Vegeta's Psyche."

"So in other words he really smart." The teenage persona let out a grin.

"Pretty much, he is one of few personas that completely knows Vegeta to a tee and is basically the psychiatrists of the Mine space for confused personas many the early Saga ones. I'm there sometimes but he usually kicks me out cause I ask to many questions while he's 'working'. But he should be able to pin point where exactly Vegeta maybe and help you as well."

"Kakarot can i ask you question? If i may?" Innocence asked, slowing down so he was walking beside Goku. The older Saiyan smiled a bit, the walking getting to the persona that might have the answers, he was glad Innocence decide to spark up a conversation of some type.

"Um sure. What is it?"

"What exactly did the new pair of personas look like, the ones that scared off the other Vegeta's?" the caped persona asked tilting his head cutely to the side. "Were they worms?"

"Worms?" Goku repeated oddly, "Um no actually." leaving the persona at lost, he purse his lips into a pout. "Why would you think they would be worm persona's Innocence?" Goku asked slightly amused at his assumption.

"Vegeta's have an irrational fear of worms. Worms are the only thing I think of that might have frightened that many Vegeta's. Though you have said that there weren't any" He had admitted to Goku. The taller Saiyan nodded, "No they weren't worms. The personas were a couple of girls."

He raised a questionable brow, "Girls?"

"Mhm. A female Vegeta and a Female version of me. I wouldn't per say that the Vegeta's were afraid of the girl Vegeta but definitely of girl Me." he explained to the persona.

"I don't believe I have ever met a female Vegeta while inside true Vegeta's mind space, I get to meet every Persona once they are created and appear, as I am one of the first personas ever created when one is born. I'm sorta having the obligation to show the personas around Kakarot and not once do i remember meeting a Female persona of any sort." Goku watched as Innocence narrowed his eyes, starring at the ground as they walked into a hallway. He was surprised to learn that personas actually had roles that they had to partake in, and from what it sounds Innocence had an important role. "You said there was two of them right?" His friendly tone shifted into a much more serious one.

"Yes."

"Kakarot, what did the female persona go by?" The persona asked brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"Which one do you mean?" Innocence pauses a bit, his head looking on in the empty hallway. He was contemplating on wither or not to ask what he was thinking.

"Your Female persona... did she go by K or Kar- " he stopped himself upon passing the door he was looking for. He grabbed Goku and pulled him toward the room "... Never mind I'll ask you later about it Kakarot, we've made it to the room where Enigma is at."

"Um Innocence the door reads 'Spa room'." The older Saiyan pointed out as he read the words embedded onto the door.

"Yeah I know. Enigma likes to do his work sessions inside a spa like room, so he can relax. And side note he likes pedicures just as much as the true Vegeta does." Goku nearly laughed as Innocence carelessly told him that. "Vegeta and Pedicures... that's a new one." Innocence stood in front of the door blocking Goku's hand from opening the door with a serious look on his childlike features.

"Please restrain from agitating Paradox, he as low patience with idiocy, despite his occupation in the mind space. He barely tolerates me at times precisely because of my 'personality', and let's just say he hears enough 'I hate Kakarot' or 'I must surpass that clown ' speeches in all of his sessions. So he already has a hate Kakarot bond with ya. So please, please just let me ask the questions." Innocence warned Goku beseechingly, Goku gave the persona an honest nod, seeing that the persona wanted to be as helpful as possible.

The teenage persona let out a light sigh before turning to open the door; the two Saiyans were greeted with fresh steam in their faces. Both of them squinted their eyes as the heat hit them.

"H-Hello. Mister Son is that you?" Goku heard a small female's voice call out to him. He turned to see a Masseuse starring at him curiously. He had recognized the young lady before, walking around Capsule Corp near Bulma's office.

"Yes it's me. Um have by chance seen Vegeta around here?" he asked the dazed looking Masseuses.

"Um yes. He came in here a while ago and he is currently inside the hot tubs, I th-"

"Where is that exactly?" Innocence interrupted her.

"Um ... down the hall to your right, the room should say hot tubs on the door bu-"

"Oh really thanks a lot. C'mon Innocence lets go ahead and get this over with." Goku butted in as he and the persona ran to the room leaving the Masseuse.

"Wasn't he just in the room with Vegeta?" she said out loud, scratching her head.

* * *

 

"For the last time Gok-"

"Absurd." The persona in the backseat corrected.

Bulma inhaled sharply, glaring at the backseat through the review mirror, "For the last time Absurd, we will not be listing to Rick Astley." The blue haired scientist was quickly becoming more annoyed by the minuet, regretting the decision to let the Persona inside of her car. After calming down (and finally accepting he was not getting paid) he got in the car and started to explain some of the recent happenings after safely strapping himself into the booster seat. Why the booster seat? Don't ask.

The Goku look alike rolled his eyes sucking his teeth, "Your just afraid of being Rick rolled Bulma aren't you?" he mocked. She rolled her eyes in returned, "Whatever, Fergie stays unless you have some better suggestions."

"Shooting Stars?"

"No."

"The next episode?"

"Urm no."

"Let it go?"

"For the sake of Kami, hell no."

"Fruit salad by the wiggles?"

"Sad enough that was me and Trunks favorite song, but no."

"grr what about Thomas the dank train."

"I don't even want to know."

"What about... ooh Look at me by XXXTentacion."

"The fact that I can't repeat that name back to you. No"

As Bulma was stopping the car at a current stop light, the persona unbuckled his seat belt from the booster seat to reach over and grab Bulma's Phone. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Bulma yelled at the Absurd as he slithered back into his Booster seat. She gave him an evil eye through the review mirror as the light turned green. "Better be careful with that!"

"Shh i know how to work a phone." The Goku look alike began typing away on Bulma's Phone. The blue heiress growled under her throat as she went to back to paying attention to the road. She didn't need to accidentally hit and actual person. She sighed, rolling down the windows to the car. Vegeta you better have a good ass explanation to why you went inside the damn Lab...

She would have thought Goten or Trunks might have gotten into the lab while she was on the business trip. She had expected Vegeta to be on good behavior, enough the little me-time, hell she had even made the masseuses stay extra hours so the prince could get his feet done.

"Pass me the Aux please." She heard the passenger in the back seat ask. Sighing Bulma reluctantly threw the Aux cord to the Persona whom unknowingly had a devilish grin.

"You found a Song?"

"Oh yeah." Absurd answered as he pulled in the cord into the Phone.

"What's the name of the artist?" she asked not really caring at this point.

"Oh her name is CupcaKKe. If memory severs me right, I believe true Goku heard the boys listening to this." Bulma raise a brow but quickly pushed it aside, the name sounded innocent enough for Goku's type of flow. Then Absurd pushed play, Oh how terribly wrong she was.

"HUMP ME, FUCK ME! DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE. (YOU BETTER~)."The song blasted through her speakers. Bulma nearly lost control of the steering wheel upon hearing the lyrics to the song the persona had chosen.

"MY TUNNEL LOVES TO DEEP THROAT! LICK, LICK, LICK,LICK! I WANT TO EAT YOU DICK! BUT I CAN'T FUCK UP MY NAILS SO I'MMA PICK IT UP WITH CHOPSTICKS!" Bulma's face was in a complete deep shade of red as the lyrics played loudly for everyone to hear. People in neighboring cars glared, gawked, and laughing at her vehicle. "What the hell! Turn it OFF NOW!" The female demand but to no avail as the persona only turned the volume up higher, singing along with lyrics now.

"MOUTH WIDE OPEN, MOUTH WIDE OPEN, MOUTH WIDE OPEN LIKE I WAS AT THE DENTIST!" Absurd chanted with chorus, much to Bulma's mortified expression.

* * *

 

"Ah we're here alas Ladys~." Lust grinned pulling away from K. The three personas had traveled inside the lower depths of Capsule corp. This part of Capsule Corp was the oldest parts of the premises, before the rest of the building began getting add-on's and up grading to what it was now. The original bedroom rooms and labs now turned into stock rooms.

How Lust even found the place was the real question?

V looked at the locked door in front of her skeptically, then turning to Lust.

"Oh go ahead my dear; by all means knock on the door. Your guest waited to see you as much as I for K." he assured the female persona, a luster filled grin sprouting at his lips.

V steeped forward knocking on the door of the dark corridors of Capsule corp. The sound of her soft knocks against the metal echoed through the halls. The three personas waited for a short while before shuffling could be heard behind the door and a gruff voice broke through behind it.

"Who is there?" A mischievous smile formed on the personas pink lips. Some personas hold the ability to morph the range of their voices, making them sound like outsiders that the true owner recognized. These were the personas that are mostly to confuse the owner or lead the true owner into unlikely situations. The person behind the voice was defiantly trying to morph their voice to a lower octave to disguise their voice but was truly a poor attempt. "Its me ...Kaka Carrot Cake~" The female persona sang.

The metal door quickly became unlocked revealing a grinning Goku persona. This persona was clearly near the age of 19 or so, wearing the outfit he wore to the 23rd Budokai. The same old orange but with a black undershirt withe symbol 'Kami' on his back. An old throwback look as V would say, a smirk lying dormant on his innocent features. This persona was named Mischievous.

"So I see Lust wasn't completely hopeless, Vegeta personas tend to be quite...disappointing." he said, his coal black eyes starring into hers. Lust nearly scoffed as V rolled her eyes at the personas retort.

"And I see you're still the annoying ass Mischievous i know and love. Still having trouble with voice manipulation as well?" V fired back making the Mischief flustered. Even with the ability, the persona lacked the proper skill to master it. Being a Goku persona was the main cause of it, Goku himself was an OP pure hearted being, so one could guess why the persona wasn't as strong as he should be.

Before the young persona could answer he was interrupted by another Goku look alike that was sitting on an old couch that was pushed up against a wall. His spiked and golden super Saiyan hair along with a pair of fury fueled blue eyes. A scowl appeared making it self-known to the three outside. "Mischief stopping being an ass and let them in!" the persona growled.

"Alright Defiant, Alright. Geesh you two just wanna gang up on me every time." Mischief whined as V pushed her way inside, Lust and K following closely behind.

"Ello V." Defiant greeted lazily from the couch.

"Hn. Likewise." V grunted as she walked around the room. It was quickly realized that the room that they had realized in was an old bedroom, the pink wallpaper of butterfly's giving it way, V grimaced at the color, even as a female persona she would never ever tolerate the color pink, at this magnitude. "I was wondering when I would see you two..." she turned back to defiant as she took a seat on the edge of the couch."...Glad to see you two stuck together."

"I rather am stuck with Mischief than be running along with those bumbling fools outside." he grumbled under his breath. He turned is gaze over to Lust, "Thanks."

Lust nearly ginned and nodded, taking hold of K's hand, which was on the edge of wandering off. "Ah ah ahh K, come over here." He pulled her over to a chair placing the female into his lap as he sat down. "I wanna look around Lust." K whined as Lust held the girl protectively, the blue eyed prince chuckled. "Now, Now K that would be really irresponsible of me if i let you do that." he whispered to the girl.

"What? How?"

"Well, knowing you, you'll get lost like a little puppy in the dark woods. Forcing me to go find you on an avoidable yet thrilling game of cat and mouse... and you know how much i love a chase. I have lots and lots of unused stamina, so we can go at it for hours~" he whisperer loud enough for the others to hear. K quickly stops squirming in his hold with a deep shade of red covering her face. "Alright I'll sit still."

The female prince sighed watching the two personas interact; she still wasn't sure how they were friends. Fearing that their relationship might have been soul based on the male personas name alone.

"V is this persona that's got the Vegeta's hiding far and wide?" Mischief whispered to V as he eyed down the persona across the room. The female prince nodded, "Yes this is her."

"I thought i seen her come out the machine with you. Is she the same as you?" Mischief asked a bit curious about the other female.

"A little bit of yes and no." V said not so confident herself about her answer. Mischief and Defiant knew little but some of V true origins. Hers is oddly shocking and weird on how she came about.

A light grunt came from Defiant, "K is it?" He called out to the female in orange.

"Yes?" The female answered looking up from Lust's shoulder, her round eyes locking on to Defiant's fierce azure ones. "If I may ask, you and V are of the same purpose yes?"

"Um yes, I am and a little more. My purposed is slightly altered than V's." she answered.

"But you do serve as a similar purpose inside the prince's mind space as does V in Goku's?" Defiant asked while revealing whom persona's they actually belong to.

K looked reluctant to answer the question, looking over to the female prince for some guidance about answering to the slight integration. The raven haired persona gave K a nodded for her to continue.

"Yes i do fit that role in Vegeta's mind, though he may not realize it."

"So you were born after the events of the 'Fusion' that occurred a year ago?" Defiant asked referencing to the fusion between Goku and Vegeta when the crisis with Majin Buu appeared. After the two warriors had separated, is when Defiant came across the female prince walking around aimlessly and frighten around the mind space of Goku.

"No." K answered, surprising the two Goku look alikes.

"No? How is that possible, you must be of a result of the fusion? V was born just a year ago, which means you were born on the same day am I right?" Mischief argued before Lust cleared his throat for the personas attention.

"Actually no. Little K is quite older than just a year old; she's been walking around Vegeta's mind space for quite a while. You see I was the very soul that had witness her birth into the mind space. As for how V actually came long is quite simple to explain." The shirtless persona explained, his palm slowly petting K's head. The two Goku look alikes turned to confirm what Lust was saying held some truth, in which she nodded.

"When I was first created is when Goku started to get attached or attracted to Vegeta wither he knew it or not. I wasn't a full in-bodied persona yet just a bond, as you know it's pretty rare when a bond turns into a persona. I still existence just like any other bonds Kakarot has with Gohan, Krillin, Bulma and etc. It wasn't until the Fusion when I was actually born, my bond connected with K when they fused forcing me as I am now." She explained to the defiant and Mischief. Defiant pursed his lips, "Still that doesn't explain two major things, why you two are girls in the first place? And if you were alive for as long as you say you've have, why do the Vegeta's fear you?" Those two mysteries had been gnawing the personas for bit; there was some back story that was yet to be told.

Lust amused a dry chuckle, earning a weary glace by the two female personas, "Well that depends do you want the short version or the lovely long ass story with a tragic ending?"

* * *

 

The gravity room was dimly lit as the drones floated in the air in sleep mode. The soft humming coming off of the inventions filling the quiet room. Vegeta sat on the floor of the gravity room with his head lean against the wall with his eyes closed tightly.

His hands drumming against the floor frantically, as he tried his best not to act rashly. His mind racing to image of Bulma and Trunks to distract his anxious behavior. He tried to fill his mine with the memory of the tedious battle with Majin Buu, the hatred and lack of hope he had felt that day. The rejoice that overcame him when his family accepted him despite his hideous deeds. The pride in his own power and even his own son's. All of those memory's, feelings and moments he tried to cram into his head.

But all he could see was her.

Guilt was the first thing that had hit the prince once he had recognized the face at the lab. It was still flabbergasting to the man how she even made it in the tangle of personas. She was a delicate figment of his past that led him to where he was now. It had taken him long and painful times to get erase those memories.

He needed her gone. One way or another all of them would be gone. He just needed to quickly deceiver the situation at the crazed magnified that it was now before Bulma got home. Or maybe it would take her to get the job done, in truth he didn't know what the hell he was doing.

* * *

 

"Bulma I'm Hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Nu un , I never actually eating in my entire existence. There is no food in side Goku's mind despite how much he dreams about it. This is an entirely new feeling in my body...and quite honestly it's annoying as hell." Absurd pouted pressing his face against the widow, a moan of agony leaving his lips.

This caught the scientist attention, "Really! That's very interesting; i would think you guys would feel the same urges as Goku since you are all the same. I'll have to write it down whenever I get home."

"Any way Bulma, could you please stop by Pizza hut or Chipotle? Because I'm starving badly." the persona groaned. The pain he was filling in his stomach was beginning to become very uncomtorble.

"I really am not wanted to break my bank account and one of my favorite fast food restaurants because of your appetite." The persona scoffed in the booster seat, "Bull shit Bulma, your one of the richest people on the damn planet and you're telling me you can't afford fucking two plates of Chipotle. The fuck outta here."

Bulma gritted her teeth together a vain visibly popping out of her head, "First of all language, and second we both know you're going to eat more than two plates at Chipotle so don't even try to play me Absurd." she snapped at the persona.

The persona restrained himself from kicking the shit out of Bulma's seat, "Well bloomers, I have you know even if I wanted to eat as much as Goku does, I can't. My stomach and my metabolism is not quite the same as true Goku, technically I'm just a part of his mental physic. If I ate too much to fast the food will just come upchucking from my mouth since I've never eaten before. I just want two simple plates from Chipotle and maybe some water." he corrected the woman whom glared silently as she drove. With a sigh she turned into the next lane to the following Chipotle earning a smirk from the persona. Silently Bulma parked the car over into a Chipotle parking lot.

"Because you made a surprisingly good argument, I'm going to go grab you two plates of Chipotle and one for myself of course. I would like it if you would sit in the car for obvious reason why."

Absurd raised a brow," and that would be?"

"Too much food will be right up there in your face, and despite what you say, you are Goku. And Goku is like a junkie when it comes to some food." He shrugged, "True."

"So you will stay in the car while I get food alright. You have not completely earned my trust but I see you have common sense when it comes to food. Please don't make me regret this Absurd or you will pay." she threatened the persona as she slammed the door walking off to the restaurant doors.

The persona watched closely as he watched the blue haired heiress walked through the doors. Following her ki as it slowly joined with a bunch of others, a sigh blew past his lips before clicking his tongue.

"You sure are stupid Bulma." The persons glanced over to thee pair of keys that was still in the ignition. Something Bulma clearly forgotten about. She had made a grave mistake believing the persona would behave, did she forget what type of Persona he was, he was Absurd the one and only.

A grin appeared on his lips as he instant transmission in to the front seat, turning on the car. He hummed to himself as he backed out of the parking spot and joined into the drive through.

He let down the window as he pulled up next to one of the intercoms. "Hello welcome to Chipotle, would you like to order our special of the week?" Time to fuck with some people

"I am really hungry but naw man, fuck that other shit I want something else."

"Oh um well what would you like to order sir?" The female on the intercom said wearily, slightly put off at the persona language.

Absurd playfully tapped his chin as if the persona was looking for something off the menu

"Um let me get a BONELESS Pizza with a two large cups of... the watermelon mint lemonade?" he said reading of the beverage menu. That shit actually sound good...

There was a before silence before the lady on the intercom spoke, "Um sir could you repeat that again, I didn't um hear you right?"

Absurd cleared his throat, "I said can I get a BONELESS Pizza and two large cups of Watermelon mint lemonade."

"Um sir we're out of Watermelon Mint lemonade it was only a seasonal thing at-"

"The fuck man, I came all the way from east city for this shit. Fine just give me two BONELESS pizzas instead then." Absurd interrupted the woman on the intercom while raising his voice.

The woman on the intercom could be hearing sighing irritably, Absurd held back a sneaker as she spoke "Uh sir Pizza doesn't have any bones in it." She corrected Absurd.

"The Fuck did i just say then."

"Sir you said 'Let me get it boneless' like pizza has freaking bones in it!" The woman snapped.

"Listen here you minim-wage having bitch don't raise you voice at me." Absurd growled loudly into the intercom causing the girl to let out audible growl. "You can't understand what the fuck I'm ordering, then you tell me you morons don't have that Delicious ass lemonade and top it all off y'all got bones in your Shit now!'

"Sir we don't serve Boneless pizza can yo-"

"Then what's the fucking hold up then lady?" he mocked the woman sarcastically.

"Sir name one Pizza that has bone on it. Please tell me so I can tell you how fucking retarded you sound right now." A grin grew on his lips as the girl was starting to unravel.

"Just don't put those shits in my damn Pizza bitch, how many times do I have to say it."

He could hear the sound of her colleges telling her to calm down over the intercom only making the girl more irritable. It was like music to his ears hearing them going back and forth, the girl snapping like nobody's business before picking back up on the conversation with Absurd, "Sir just explained me How in the fuck can a pizza be boneless!? Just answer that."

"Easy if it doesn't got bone in it than its BONELESS." he told her if it was a simple answer.

"Sir please oh please tell me what fucking school did you graduate from , so i can slap the motherfucker that let you walk down the aisle with a damn diploma in your hand! Just please!" The Goku looking persona could just imagine the girls seething rage on the opposite side of the intercom.

"Alright lady I don't know what the problem is, I just want my shit BONELESS dead-ass." he said calm with enjoying the rise he was getting from her.

"Well my dead ass isn't making your Pizza, so order something off the mother fucking menu!" she screamed.

"Alright damn... shit... all of this arguing with has me mad famish right now." Absurd whined, the girl just scoffed. "Just order something so you can get of my damn intercom already."

"I want a burrito..." a relief sigh came from the girl but her relief was very short notice."And make that bitch BONELESS." he quickly added. The sound of a yelling enraged woman could be loudly heard of the back ground of the intercom.

"I think i pissed her off...oops." he whispered to himself.

"Why do you insist on fucking with me ON MY DAMN PAY DAY!? CAN YOU NOT GET YOUR BITCH TO COOK A DAMN BONELESS BUFFET!?"

"Excuse me bitch, my wife cooks hella good compare to the garbage you call fresh, she cook damn near godly. And just to let you know my QUEEN is thicker than a cold jar of peanut butter, I bet you go home every day smelling like fish tacos and disappointment."

"You shitless simpleton! I have had it today, first with this fucking job, my car, the endless amount of paper work that i have to go through because the manger has a stick shove too far up her ass to the do the damn work. I will not let some random, idiotic, rud-"

The persona cut the worker off once again in her mid-rant that she was in. "Lady there are a lot of fucks i just don't give right now. I 'm gonna go to Chick fila instead and tell them how the poor hospitably just rolls off of you like a dead carcass on-"

"WHERE IS MY CCAAARRR!?"Bulma roared interrupting the persona from ripping into the girl. He was wondering when his designated driver would appear, he sighed as his fun had come to end, "Sorry lady but I'mma cut it short. It was nice fucking with ya." he ended politely.

This threw the girl for enraged loop, setting her off again "YOU PIECE OF SHIT DON'T HAN-" The Goku look alike lazily threw a KI blast at the intercom, destroying it sadly. The cars behind him were beeping their horns frantically. Rolling his eyes the persona jumped out of the line and back to the front of the restaurant where Bulma was losing her damn mind looking for her 'missing' vehicle.

He laughed beeping the horn at the woman whom began crying at the site of her car, but quickly raged upon seeing the persona at the wheel.

The persona chuckled watching the small bluenet stomp her way to the car, he was doing a fine job at stalling the heiress form the impending punishment that awaited true Vegeta and Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all can see Absurd is my meme output, I have too much fun writing His character, when I first wrote this.


	9. Absurd episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 'favourite' live action actor for son Goku joins the fray and Absurd has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some filler

 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Absurd mumbled rhetorically to himself as he walked through the horde of people in front of him. Making sure he didn't excuse himself to any of the people he was roughly moving out of his way. "Hey watch it!" someone yelled at him. He received heated glares as her rolled his eyes, people were so overrated. Growling the persona wiggled him to the center platform where there were empty seats.

The Goku look a liked brought his hand over his head as he searched above the moving crowed in the mall. Looking for a certain blue haired heiress that was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it I can't see anything from down here..._

How he had managed to lose Bulma in first place was rather simple yet stupid. After two ate their snacks, while scolding the persona for his bad behavior, whom by the way didn't bother to care. The heiress of Capsule Corp was hit with such a terrible, terrible reality check, that Scientist herself cried realizing her stupidity. You see Bulma had refrained herself from eating at Chipotle a while ago and reverted to eating out at other chained fast food restaurants, because her stomach did not do well with Chipotle. The heiress of Capsule Corp had to take a shit, very badly.

The persona had a ball laughing in the backseat as Bulma zoomed through the roads, breaking all types of laws while crying. There was no possible way she would make it home, with way her shit was knocking at her back door. Of course Absurd could have helped but he was too busy laughing hi ass off.

Bulma refused to take a royal shit at any of the nearby gas stations, fearing whatever disease's lurked around their bathrooms, so she chose 'The Satan Mall' of all places.

As soon as she parked the car, she was gone. It was truly amazing to see how fast constipation could make a girl run. He would give the woman props if he could find her that is. The woman had disappeared with in the mall as soon as she entered it, the persona waited a bit knowing was having stomach problems. Though after thirty odd minutes he knew the woman would have been done by now. Trying to locate her ki would be an option, but unfortunately there were too many people around for him to exactly pin point hers alone. She blended in too well with everyone else.

_I need to get higher, if I'm doing this the old fashion way..._ The persona turned around to the ten foot gold statue that stood majestically behind him. The legendary statue of Mr. Staten, the fraud himself.

_How convenient..._ He sneered before jumping to the top to the statue. Small gasps could be heard from down bellow as the Saiyan landed on the golden afro. He ignored the fingers and gapes that were directing his way.

_Honestly they should be used to this by now.._. the persona began to look for any sign of Bulma. His coal black eyes jumping from shop to shop. He would spot blue hair from time to time, thinking that it was the bluenet but was disappointed every time when it wasn't. Looking for Bulma this way would take some time, he would walk around the mall it's self if it weren't for the large amount of people walking. He was honesty surprised that Bulma managed to get to the bathroom, if she did anyway. His other option would be to walk to the nearest bathroom and hope she was around, and walk to the other ones if she wasn't.

**Hello Absurd are you there?** A voice spoke out in his head.

Unfazed by it the persona grunted, "Hn. What do you want Honesty?"

**I'm just checking up on you, did you locate her?**

"Affirmative, she had just come off the plane when I did. She was already driving her way to West city; I had to um 'stop' her from advancing any further." The persona could practically feel Honesty raise a brow on the other end. **Care to elaborate what you mean by 'Stop'**. He asked with suspension.

"Well you know... I stopped her the only way possible...by running out into the road."

There was a paused sigh, **you hit Bulma's car didn't you?**

"Actually she hit me, all i did was run into the road." he said defending himself.

**Absurd you could have caused her to wreak you fool! The mission was to locate Bulma, and stall her for a couple hours to bide us some time. Not almost Kill Bulma Absurd!** Honesty scolded

The Goku look alike rolled his eyes, "Well you know I'm doing fine honestly, it not like I let a car run me over, which by the way could have broken my neck and parallelized me from the neck down."

**Please do not start with this Absurd. I just want to know if you completed the mission or not?**

"I did." Absurd answered, he squinted as he searched for Bulma. The persona on the other end seemed to be please; it went silent for a quick second as Honestly repeated the news back to Confidence and Persuasive.

The persona felt the familiar tingling in the back of his head letting him know that another persona had connected in the conversation. _**Good, where are you guys at the moment?**_ Confident pipped in.

"At the mall but... I have a little problem Confidence. "He said scratching his head in a Goku like manner. He braced himself for the lecture/ cursing he was about to receive.

"Well you see, in the mist of distracting Bulma with my creative shenanigans we ending up getting Chipotle for a snack."

**_What? Bulma can't eat there, she gets really bad stomach aches an-_ **

"And has to Shit really bad. I know, it was very hilarious to watch her drive like a homicidal manic. The prissy princess didn't want to shit at the gas station, so she drove to the mall, which in my opinion is a bad Idea. Now everyone has to smell you shit along with other people doing the dirty squat with ya."

**_What's your point Absurd; I don't need all the rambling just get to the point._ **

"In long story short, I lost ya wife.'

**What?! How the hell did you do that! She just went to squat!'**

**_I told you we should have asked Mischief instead, at least he's cleverer for a Goku persona_ **

Absurd growled at the panicking personas "Hey chill your panties man, I'm looking for her as we speak. If push comes to shove I'll just use the mall's intercom to get her attention." He didn't like the Vegeta persona's belittling him for being a Goku persona, letting alone for his personality.

Whilst the persona continued his telepathic conversation with the other personas, another individual began to make his way to the Satan Statue that was held very dear to the mall.

Like Absurd, he made his way through the crowd of people, with no regards what so ever in is sliver metal Segway. Whines, growl and moan traveled behind him as his Segway trampled over their feet. "Move out the way, if you get messed up does not report me. I repeat do not report me for any damages." he chanted, putting on his dark sunglasses so the bright lights in the mall would not hurt his eyes.

He had been hearing complaints and rumors that someone had climbed to the top of the Satan statue that was located in the center of the mall. He had to act fast; he didn't want the manger to find out that he had let a one of the shoppers climb on top of the famous and respected statue. Who was dumb enough to climb it, he was about to find out.

Justin was not to be fucked with in this mall, every one new that, the custodians, his coworkers, and even the baristas at the mall's Starbucks feared him. Those late millennial's were so easily frighten, with their nerdy anime talk. Speaking of baristas, he needed to walk over there and scare them for his afternoon pumpkin spice late; those weebos better have it on time too. He nearly owned this mall, all he had to was flash the tasters and shit would be done his way, he could easily write a false report if he didn't like someone and have them removed.

The Mall cop sighed as he jumped off the Segway as he pulled up to the crowed that surrounded the base of the Golden statue. "Alright, alright move out the way people!" he yelled at the crowed pulling out his beating stick. He waved around to push the stubborn on lookers away. Making his way to the center of the crowd, he greeted by a familiar colleague, staring up at the top of statue. Justin pushed his sunglasses up against the bridged of his nose as looked in that direction. Someone in deed was standing on the crown of the statue, an orange dressed man with an odd hair do.

The other finally took notice of two other man and immediately took a face of annoyance,

"Hello Officer Chatwin..." the man said sarcastically.

"Likewise Pep." Justin responded, he took his attention back to the man that greeted him, "So um what's the status with this weirdo on the Statue?"

"Nothing much, he's just been up there for quite a bit. Just standing, I think we can get the guy down without any problems, he seems pretty chill." Pep explained to Justin.

"Pep, Imma tell this now. That plan that you just told me, is meant for pussy's. Throw that shit," he made a throw gesture. "Out the widow, none of that." Do you understand?" Pep rolled his green eyes at the younger officers; Chatwin was always making things over contemplated.

"Well what do you propose Officer Chatwin?" he asked dryly. Working with this man was just utterly blasphemed.

"What I'm gonna do is, lure that orange motherfucker off the golden, sweet Satan Statue. Then you", he pointed to Pep. "You will start to beat the shit out of him with your beating stick, and wiping him real good like this." He brought his hands together to make slapping sounds; Pep continued to give him an amused look. "Then I will Taser him." This sure enough to cause chaos and the attention on the news for sure, it was bad enough he had to share the same section with Chatwin, and that he had not been doing his part, allow this man to climb the Statue.

"Chatwin, I know you're all about bravado but its making you more and more like a bitch the more you try to stunt on your colleagues and everybody in the damn mall. I just wanna let you know that."

Justin turned his back to Pep, holding a tear that was at the verge of falling. He did not take criticism too well despise his bravado. "Now Pep, don't forget that I have my beating stick, and nothing will hold me back from beating you with it, do you understand." he said with firm voice.

"It called a Baton." he correct unfazed by Chatwin failing bravado, he could hear him sniffing behind his sunglasses. _Sensitive ass..._ In truth He was a bitch

"Whatever Pep, let's just get this over with." He orders wiping the singer tear from his face. Pep rolled his eyes, as Justin pursued with his plan.

"Eh Wacko, get down from there, you're on Mall property!" he yelled at the stranger standing on the Gold Afro. Unfazed the wild hair man continued to stare off into space, seemingly what it looked like talking to himself.

"I don't think he heard you Chatwin..."

"HEY FUCKO! GET OFF THE STATUE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" he yelled at the man, this time catching his attention.

"Wha?" Absurd blinked at Justin.

He narrowed his eyes from behind his darken sunglasses, "You heard the last time dumb ass, get the fuck down from the Satan Statue." he cursed that the Saiyan.

Not taking lightly to Justin attitude, Absurd narrowed his eyes as well, a strong frown appearing on his lips, "Who the fuck do you think your talking to?" his voice bellowed at the mall officer.

"The mother fucker that's gonna shove my foot up your ass if don't get down from there. Disrespecting are savor can get you a load of whoop ass right here right now." he said pulling out his beat em down stick.

The persona merely just scoffed at the man's weal claim, reading his power level he just scoffed. He bent his knees before jumping off the tall statue, amazing the others watching how one could do such a possible feat without breaking their legs. Absurd landed firmly in front of the officer, his face dangerously close to his. Absurd had a crazed look, his eyes widen as his grin broaden.

"Let's get one thing straight mall cop, I will be the one shoving my boot so far up your ass that it'll trigger a geological event. Your 'Savor' is just a shit stain apart of a collective masterpiece of failure." Justin looked at the man in front of him mortified as Pep watched glorified that the scene before him.

The officer immediately reached for his beating stick, not knowing how to respond to such a retort, with his emotion over welling him, he went to stick down on the persona. The connection never struck as Absurd simple caught the baton, a disapproving chuckle leaving his lips.

"You glitter-toed, cock-wrangling, fairy tinkle bag puff of fuck nuggets tried to stick me I see. I've fought people that would stretch your collective anal cavities so far apart that you think you're getting pulled apart by God himself. I will put a sombrero on your head and beat you like a piñata, while your internal organs spew out of your body like fucking candy." he told Justin his voice meeting a lower octave to terrify the human, which it did. Justin watched as the anger persona flexed his overbearing muscles, scarring the shit out of the two officers. If Justin would have known the man was this jacked he would have bitch out of the job with quickness. The persona lightly squeezed his hand, breaking the baton in half

Absurd watched as Justin subsumed to a whimpering and stuttering fool, the Goku look alike snapped his head to Pep whom jumped. "You there, who in the title fuck are you!" he order Pep scaring the officer.

Pep immediately put his hands up defensively, "Sir, I'm officer Pep. I have no problem with you what so ever." Justin let out a whine as Pep abandoned him.

Absurd narrowed his eyes, "How are you associated with this fuck nugget of a human?" he asked gesturing to Justin whom had tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"None other than the fact we work here in the mall, and sir my I confess the dirty plan he had for you...he had intentions to lure you down off the statue and then attack you with Taser and then beat you with a baton." Pep revealed to the persona, leaving Chatwin for himself. The officer didn't want to clean up his mess in the first place.

Justin's eyes widen as a snot bubble breached his nose, "you s-snitch...' he cried, tears running down his face. He was sure he was done for now, not even a Taser could stop this man.

"Is that so?" Absurd he said sneering at the man in front of him, he didn't even touch the man yet and he was a babbling mess. _A bitch hiding behind the bravado truly..._

Pep nodded vigorously, "Oh yeah. You can even ask the people be me, they heard him." The group of audience that were watching and also frighten nodded simultaneously, they all didn't like the officer to beginning with, and so it was a long time coming.

"I'm so gonna Taser all of you!" Justin screamed as no one defended him. He sounded like a small kid having a temper tantrum.

"I hope to god that you don't reproduce, the thought of you having kids disgusts me." Absurd retorted.

"Stupid, you can't control babies, everybody knows that." Justin screamed at the Goku look alike.

"Wha?"

Justin openly glared at the man, as tears and snot continued to leak from his face. "The magical storks deiced whether you get one or not." As if it was the know it all thing to say.

Absurd, Pep and the audience around them stared at Justin with a sweat drop, completely dumbfounded by the man's idiotic statement, a long pause of silence followed by it. _**That sound like some shit you would say HAHa!**_ Confidence laughed.

"Sweat mother god, you dumb bitch. I do believe you are the stupidest shack of shit I ever seen in my life, and I have lived, died and come back to life twice. What is your name fuck nugget!?" he yelled at Justin as if he were a general.

"J-Justin Sir."

"That sounds like a Bitches name...are you Bitch Justin?" he asked the man coolly.

"I-I...uh...I." he stuttered.

"DO YOU CRY AT NIGHT LIKE A BITCH!?" Absurd screamed in the man's faces, Justin's face paled.

"N-No sir... I-I don't."

In back of Absurd head, the pair of personas was laughing. Confidence and Honesty had been listening to the whole thing after being interrupted by Justin. Confidence was wheezing while Honesty was snorting as they laughed at scene Absurd was making.

"For some reason, all i hear is Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Speak up maggot I can't hear you!"

"I'm not a Bitch sir!" he yelled in fear for his life.

A goofy smile surfaced on the persona's face, "Good because I need you to take me to the intercom so i can call for my friend, I have seemed to lose her." His voice along back to normal.

"U-Uh...okay..." Justin was now at lost at the persona random personality change, coming out of the blue. Pep and the rest of the audience became quiet as they watch persona toss the mall cop wanna be bad guy, that terrorized that mall.

"Good."

"B-but on one condition, that you apologized the Satan Statue. Is all i ask. Mister Satan is a well respect man whom had saved the world countless of times, not like those colorful phonies at the cell games. He deserves honor for bravo- WHAAAAAA!"

In between is novelized speech about Mister Satan, Absurd picked up the bitch mall cop and chucked him through the air. There was no way he was going to apologize to a damn statue; it was just rock with a face on it. Cowards face in fact, that stole him, his son, and the rest of the Z fighter's victor only to calm it as his own.

Absurd crooked his neck as he looked the on looking crowd in front of him, suddenly they all broke out and cheered the persona.

"What the fuck..." he murmured to himself as they cheered. Humans are weird...

Pep had the hugest smile on his face as he congratulated the man, "Sir I'm pretty sure Chatwin just broke the sound barrier when you through him, possible killing him. But i would be more than happy to assist you to use the intercom."

"What really?" he thought the officer would be trying to append him or something for assaulting his coworker. Pep nodded his head,"Well shit lead the way."

"Gladly to sir." Pep smiled leading the man, a crowed of cheers erupting behind him.

**I-I have to say Absurd you are quite the persona...** Honesty complemented catching his breath.

_Of course I am, that's why you chose me to get the job done._ Absurd grinned.

**_ To be continued... _ **


	10. More than just a persona

 

The sound of deafening silence filled the fields, air was heavily drenched with the smell of burning city's and of course dead body's that were slaughtered earlier in planets dusk of morning. The smell had begun to rise as the sun shines brightly down on the planet. The smell bothered the young warrior but he shrugged it off and continued with his mission that he and his comrades were assigned to. The planet as fairly easy as it was boring to clear, his general said it would be challenging 'that the warriors on this planet would give him the chance to show off" he could hear Nappa's voice, the prince could only scowl. _Liar_

The people didn't even fight for their pathetic lives, all the inhabitants could do was scream and beg. He got some thrill in making his enemy's fear him, but unfortunately he couldn't understand a Damn thing they were rambling about, took what little thrill he had and died.

He thought by now his employer and caretaker would recognize his Devastating power he could display but no they still seen him as Vegeta, the brat Prince.

Frustrated Vegeta kicked a random behead head into a bore of corps before setting the pile on fire. He was even sure his comrades found the mission easy even through they were all 3rd class.

Speaking of those third class he needed to check up on them so they could move on off the planet, he took off to the air to last place he seen his pod,

_Waste of my Fucking time..._

Vegeta brushed his bangs from this scouter before press the intercom, " Raditz do you copy."

There was a silence before the soft buzzing returned, "Yo Vegeta."

The Prince rolled his eyes,” Raditz your supposed to say "I copy" not yo idiot."

"Ugh I copy." Raditz muttered begrudgingly," Did you successfully clear your side of the planet?" He asked knowing the answer was undoubtedly yes.

"Yeah they went down like Dominos, no real challenge if you ask me." He had to agree with the long haired saiyan," and as far as I know the others did their part successfully with little to no effort. Eheh this was a really boring mission."

Vegeta could only grunt in agreement, "Hn, this will be the last time I take Nappa's advice on a mission."

Vegeta glanced at be world below him with mild disinterest, the ground was littered with the aura of death, something he caused. Something he was still getting used to since he was given to Frieza. The constant death.

Before hand he didn't bat a eye at killing, something he grew up around like the norm, it wasn't until the abrupt deaths of his planet, people and father made him second guess death.

"Vegeta when exactly are we exiting off the planet?" Raditz repeated, breaking out of his thoughts Vegeta responded, "Now, there's no point in staying at this waste of a planet. I scouted the surrounding areas for any sufficient vegetation and I came up short, the resources have little to offer ,unless you've came up with something?"

He could hear Raditz click his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "I'm about the same as you Vegeta, the planet was a bit shitty in all, the vegetation is almost non-existent, military is about as bad." There was the sound of shuffling in the background.

"...but I did mange to collect samples of solid minerals around the empty water banks, it looks salvageable. Whatever is valuable must lay inside the planet not on the outside." Vegeta thought that was good to know that the planet wasn't completely useless, going empty back to Frieza empty handed would be bad for his team. " Turles should have a full diagnostic on the whole planet, he left a few hours ago, the diagnostic should be heading back to Frieza as we speak."

Vegeta began to descend from the sky as his tracker on his scouter told him that he met his location. Though the young prince narrowed his eyes the further he descended when he caught a faint glimpse figure hiding behind a rock.

Vegeta pursed his lips, " hmph good, report back to your pod, our mission is done here." He said ending the conversation before Raditz could respond.

His scouter singled out the power level that was as evenly close to his. He gritted his teeth in suspension, this set alarms in his head. The power level was a major outlier to the people he had encountered. _What the hell, this doesn't make sense..._

Vegeta landed next to the rock with a Ki blast in hand,” Out before I destroy this wretched p-planet...?" The prince was left clueless as he went behind the rock to only see nothing.

_There's nothing here_.

The prince dropped the Ki blast with disappointment, as much as he should have been worried about the possible threat, a fight was something he was itching for _. I should known better to think that this planet would have warriors_. He thought bitterly.

The ten year old prince turned to trot over to his pod but was pulled back into a head lock.

Vegeta went to maneuver his attacker off of him but was then slammed backwards into to the ground.

The gritty yet almost black dirt flew into his mouth when his head ever so softly kissed it abruptly.

He hands were fixed behind his back from letting him escaping, he growled furiously.

"Never let down your guard princy hehe." A soft child like voice giggled from above him. Vegeta squirmed in anger, "Kara! Get off, I am your prince you will respect me." He shouted, the girl only giggled treacherously.

"And I am your equal my prince, so respect me hehe" she flicked the base of her tail against the bridge of his nose to only egg him on, but quickly jerked the appendage away when Vegeta attempted to nip at it.

Vegeta twisted his head up at the girl who had him pen down.

The young saiyan held a grin that looked all so innocent,but the ones that knew her all know different. She shared a almost striking resemblance to her older brother Turles, yet completely different. If it weren't for the longer hair and softer eyes she could pass for her brother or Raditz for that matter, as they had yet to start their growth spurt. She wore a black and dark red armor set that was a exact replica of Raditz.

"Over my dead body! I am your prince, your just simply below me Kara." He said her name with disdain. The girl always tested his boundaries unlike his other comrades who knew and feared him, Raditz,Nappa and Turles were rowdy sometimes but they knew when to cut the shit when Vegeta was over it. Not her through.

The tike tilted her head slightly, "But our power levels are neck and neck...hell even Frieza notices that."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Oh wow what do you want a cookie?" He said sarcastically, Kara just stuck her tongue at the prince whom only returned the gesture.

"Your just mad because I'm stronger now and that you can't push me around." The girl with sass, placing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta smirked inwardly and took the opportunity to reverse the roles with Kara's back against the ground.

"Who's stronger than who now." Vegeta smirked smugly, the girl had light frown that matched her twin brother.

"I never said that I was stronger, only that were close in strength."

"So basically the same thing."

"Ugh no you ding dong."

"Is too." Vegeta fired back.

"Is not!”, Kara replied.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"VEGETABLE!!"

" STUPID OKRA!!!"

"Oh my fucking kami if you two don't just get mated already and shut the fuck up! I can hear you both all the way from the Fucking base!" They heard Raditz snapped through Kara's scouter, the girl had forgotten to cut her scouter off when she talked to her twin earlier, mainly to keep tabs on the prince to jump him when he wasn't looking.

Vegeta was going to say something but Kara beat him to it," Raditz I don't think your in any position to tell me to shut up, it was a and b argument so c your way put of it."

"Your the one who left the Damn scouter on!"

Kara rolled her eyes, "well its not my problem you don't know how to turn yours off." The pair of twins then began to bicker about whom was responsible about the continuous intercom call, leaving Vegeta frowning agitated.

"For fucks sake just switch it off K. You have me and Raditz in a three way conversation.” Vegeta finally hissed in.

Kara had her signature grin planted on her lips," well I would but you know..." she then gestured to her wrist which were be appended by Vegeta's hands, ".

my hands are tied eheh" she whispered.

She was trying to bait the prince into releasing her from his grip that he was so never ever going to let go. Kara was giving him a challenging smirk that would forever cox him into battle. The prince was craving for a fight after being left high and dry from this mission, and he knew Kara was too, that's why she pursed him like the sly bitch. Vegeta considered letting her go but...where would the challenge be? A little stubborn voice in his head said.

"No." He growled.

Raditz began to rebuttal," aw'com on Vegeta, Nappa isn't going to be happy."

"Just leave without us Raditz.” Vegeta dismissed him. He couldn't give a Damn what Nappa felt.

"Its not like we listen to Nappa nowadays, what's one more insubordination? Huh." Kara laughed. Exactly.

Nappa couldn't go toe to toe with the prince and couldn't exactly either with Kara since her power level had increased recently due to Frieza handing her personal missions on occasions.

"Uh I don't know a Damn report from Fri-" Vegeta didn't let Raditz finish his sentence as he blew up the scouter from Kara's ear.

Kara hissed and cursed the prince for not warning her.

"You and your brothers are horrible at orders, must be in the third class blood. Your tree especially."

Kara scowled at the third class comment,” or maybe ..."She began before swinging her foot in a opening between Vegeta's legs. "Your a dick."

Vegeta clutched his beloved jewels a simple high pitch whimper escaping his lips, he held his eyes closed the pain to unbearable to move.

Kara dusted herself off as Vegeta suffered, she scratched the back her head giggling, "I think I over did it."

The fame haired prince looked up with rage written all over his red face, " You..Fucking...bitch..." he mustered in a pained high pitch.

Kara bent down to his level petting his flamed hair," That's what friends are for princy."

Defiant and Mischief were taken back at the what Lust had just told them, " Wait...I thought Raditz and Turles were Goku's only siblings."

V knocked on the persona's head much to his annoyance," Where you not listening?" Defiant grabbed her tiny fist placing it back into her lap, "I was, its just its our first time hearing that Raditz was a twin let alone knowing I/Goku had a sister." Defiant starred at the female persona with new interest, the persona was unique, different from V than he first thought to believe. This persona was more of a memory.

The female persona buried her head into nape of lust's neck to avoid the eyes that were refocused on her, they way that the two personas looked at her was quiet the same as the other Goku's in lab, it's just now they knew. Slowly she drifted into sleepiness, while Lust continued to explain what her origins consisted of.

Mischief suddenly raised his hand, Lust handsomely smiled, “Yes Mischief?"

"Where is she now...The true one?"

The intimate persona smiled soberly for the first time, the question was a doosey. A small but growing silence filled the air as Lust stumbled wordlessly on what to say. Defiant glanced at the Female prince whom also shrugged at Lust behavior, she had only met the person and so had he in a sense, but it was clear the shirtless persona was having trouble trying to give mischief a answer.

_**Ask a different question idiot!**_ V hissed through a mental link at the Palm haired persona. The persona jumped lightly being oblivious to the others discomfort," U-Um ...what did she look like?"

Goku's personas gave their fellow persona a death glare, _**dumb ass.**_ Defiant sighed.

_She's right there in his lap why the hell would you not know?_

**_What? You said ask?_** Mischief rolled his eyes, Vegeta personas were just over reactive.

Surprisingly the widow peaked persona boudoir out of his anxiety stumble and perked right to himself.

"Well actually my darling's physical appearance is practically the same. Her and Kakarot share lot of similarities that would surprise you." Lust sat up straight with a relaxed look on his face, "the only difference would be the birth mark that the true one had on her wrists, if memory serves me right." The persona proceeded to caress the dark soft locks of the almost asleep persona in his lap. Lust broke off into another sad smiled but this time he continued to further on, “Their stubbornness is almost dead on as well, it gives true Vegeta a contradicted pull towards Kakarot, the similarities are what make...Vegeta's resentful to Kakarot to say the least."

* * *

**WM**

Goku and Innocent walked cautiously throughout the spa, the smell of relaxing incents mixed with the soft rhythm of violins and cellos elevated a atmosphere meant for pampering. Innocent lead the way knowing exactly how the room was shaped as enigma's place of work was a replica of this spa.

For the most part the room was empty but the sound of faint laughter told them other wise. Goku raised an eyebrow, there was another person joined in the laughing.

"Did you hear that?" Goku whispered hushly.

The small persona nodded, "Yeah, he's probably in a middle of a session. The grind don't stop no matter what reality apparently." Goku gave innocence a secondary glance, "You think he'll mind us interrupting?"

The persona pursed his lips, folding his arms as he approached the door to the presumed persona, "Yep...but I'm sure he'll be intrigued about what's been happening." He said with a smile, Goku returned the smile glad to know a side of Vegeta that was positive for once.

"Now remember Kakarot, let me do the talking." Goku nodded, it would be best to let the persona help. Innocence knocked on the semi opened door, the laughter subsided into a small pause. There was audible sigh from the other side before he spoke,"...Innocence is that you?"

Innocence gasped happily peeking his head through the crack," How did you know it was me?"

There was soft yet monotone chuckle, "Your the only persona that comes to see me every day besides Rage. ...whom I hope is practicing his woo saa right now, there are a lot of clowns around him."

Soon after he said that a loud cough made him correct him self," Sorry I meant...Kakarots...there are a lot of Kakarots around Rage."

"Last time I checked he was in the garden." Innocent added, the child's tail waved around excitedly.

"...Thanks Innocent, I'm sure you've came all this way just to tell me that."

The older persona sighed when innocence head shook," Of course not..." Enigma said dryly," What is it, you can see that I have company." The persona talked to innocence like he were a child and he was a parent.

Innocence fiddled with his bangs nervously, “It has something to do with the current situation outside, and the True ones." He said quietly.

"You have info?" A third voice joined in, it had Goku's voice.

_Sounds like one of my personas_

"More like questions...I did bring one of the True ones." Innocence slowly opened the door to reveal Goku.

Goku landed eyes on the two personas that were previously talking with each other, he was correct that the other persona was one of his look alike’s, he was currently getting a pedicure as well as other persona next to him or 'Enigma' as innocent calls him.

Both persona looked as if they were currently enjoying their freedom both personas had green facile masks on and the both of them had on a pair of robes on, his persona had on a simple black robe while enigma had a white robe with pink cherry blossom trees on it.

Goku smiled, waving lightly, _pink is a nice color on Vegeta._

Enigma smiled like a politician but with actual good intentions, "Ah, hello Goku, look Paradox just the man we've been talking about."

_Oh so their the same type of personas, just one goes by Paradox and the other goes by their nickname._

The persona, newly know as Paradox had a huge grin, " Well I'll be damned, like this fellow persona just said my name is Paradox, is there something I can help you with, I assume you've came to me for information."

Fully stepping into the room he shook his head, " Um not exactly, yeah I did come for answers but I came for Enigma." He said pointing to the Vegeta persona.

The personas in their chairs shared a look before enigma gave Goku a questioning look, “Me?"

Goku gestured towards red caped persona. "Um yeah, Innocence here told me that you could help me with our problem."

Enigma narrowed his a bit at Innocence," Innocence did you not tell Kakarot that I only can give answers if there about Vegeta?" The small persona shuffled his feet as he avoid eye contact from enigma. "I did, his questions are about us and the True Vegeta's recent behavior. I explained to him that your an expert at the psyche of Vegeta."

"That I am," Enigma said proudly. The persona glanced back to the women whom had continuously taking care of the highly intelligent personas feet, simply unfazed by the fact that there was more than one look alike, they've been working at capsule crop for a while this was the less bizarre things they've seen. "Please give us a moment girls." The girls nodded and bowed at their employers husband before they left the Saiyans to talk.

"What exactly has happened Kakarot, what type of behavior are the Vegeta's bestowing that has you concerned?

"They are running around or for the majority are hiding in fear, including the True Vegeta. He was helping me get the personas in order but after we came across the 'recent' personas that has came out of the machine, he freaked out and disappeared."

Enigma narrowed his eyes," Where any of your personas effected or acting weirdly?"

Goku shook his head," No, they had a normal reaction to the new personas, just as confused as I was. From what I've seen none of my personas have heard of the recent ones, but I think Vegeta's have, a certain known fear."

Paradox then spoke up finding interest, Vegeta was everything but fearless, he thought anyway," Your saying he knew these personas in particular? "

Goku nodded to his persona.

Enigma drummed his gloveless hands against the forearm of the chair, he was thinking over the situation, “These personas seemed to be the root of the problem, what was their purpose?"

"Um that I'm not for sure, the personas ran off before I could ask them anything."

"They must know that their existence is problematic."

Paradox and Enigma pursed their lips," What about their looks, what features were distinct about them?"

"Um yeah there was definitely one that made them stick out like a sore thumb. They were girls, full fledge girls that appeared out of the clone machine."

The palm haired persona blinked,” Girls?"

Enigma set his fist under his chin, breaking into thought, slowly he rose from his chair. Then the oddest thing started to happen when a white aura started to roll off of the persona as he walked.

Goku nudged innocence, "Um...is that normal?” He whispered to the innocent persona, who just nodded.

"He's using his purpose to help, majority of psyche type persona have that ...quirk."

The both of the jumped when Enigma stopped in mid pace, turning straight to Goku, the aura slowly subsiding. “Did one persona go by K?"

Goku nodded, " Um Yeah, a female version of me went by that."

"And the version of Vegeta? Did she go by a one letter name as well, 'V' perhaps? " Paradox piped in.

"Yes actually."

Enigma snapped his fingers musically as a unusual but charismatic smile appearing on his lips, " Hahah its the hidden persona I've been talking about with Paradox. He as well a persona hidden within your psyche Kakarot."

"More like a rogue, if this V your talking about, she hangs out with your malevolent side of your mind Goku. I tried to contacting her but the surrounding personas always block me out."

The orange dressed Saiyan raised a brow did he hear Paradox correctly," V , how would V be associated with my personas, isn't she Vegeta's?"

Paradox shook his head,"Nope, she is entirely your persona."

"H-How?!" Goku exclaimed, how would he have a female version of Vegeta instead of a female Goku. “Does Vegeta have K in his psyche too?"

"Fusion and yes,” he answered as Enigma walked back over to seat. “The birth of V is a direct result of the porta fusion. " The persona motion towards a empty chair, " You might want to take a seat Kakarot."

Goku nodded absent-mindedly, his mind still processing what was revealed. Out of the situation that he was currently dealing with the personas entirely, the case of the two female's was odd. Goku was intrigued about this and had a feeling that there was more to the story which Enigma and Paradox seemed to know.

"How does fusion make these personas?" He asked as he seated.

"Well we are not quite sure that our theory is correct, but it is the most reasonable one. We theorized that when you and Vegeta fused everything about both yours features had to become as one in a perfect balance to create Vegtio, including the mental/persona accounts, we believe the V was created to even up the amount of personas that Vegeta had."

"...Vegeta has more personas than I do?" Goku asked, he felt slightly jealous, did having more persona meant Vegeta had more personality.

"He had more, just one extra, which is very odd in its self, because K is a much older persona than V is. That female persona has been around for years, and the fusion had to make up for that extra persona that matched, and when you two defused , you end up with V as your persona." Goku pursed his lips, it still didn't explain why they were females or what purpose or why Vegeta had a female version of him inside his head before they fused.

Enigma examined Goku's facile expressions, " I can see that your confused Kakarot, but no worries, as the therapist I- that we are, I will break down the origins of K. "

* * *

**WM**

Gathering himself together from the walls of the gravity chamber, he had to be real with himself about the presence that had disturbed him, it was the same person from all those years ago and eventually he had to confront the persona for some closure but before he could get going his persona matters, he had to set some control over his home with the roaming personas.

Vegeta was walking slowly through the crowds of Goku personas, he stood from afar watching them conducting themselves in a surprisingly orderly manner.

From the looks of it there were five personas that were in control, the persona in the suit had his attention particularly, the flamed haired Prince decided that that persona had some answers.

"You in the suit." Vegeta yelled at the nicely dressed persona. The Goku persona tilted his head slightly before turning to face the prince to his surprise.

"Oh you must be Vegeta." The persona greeted Vegeta holding his hand out, “I’m Chivalry."

Vegeta stared at the hand, finding gesture odd, but begrudgingly shook his hand, " Your the one in charge?"

Chivalry waved his hand sideways," Um yes and no, I'm one of the five personas that was left in charge of the rest of the Goku personas and any Vegeta personas that are willing to cooperate. Why do you ask?"

"We'll I half way expected the compound to be ruins with my...absence. I'm quite surprised to see it intact is all, I assume Kakarot left you all in charge of all this?" Vegeta glanced over to the line of personas writing down their name on a clip board.

"Well yes ,Goku offered us to take a lead in responsibility while he go and search for two particular personas that had slipped out the lab." Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Really. What direction did he set off to?"

Chivalry looked off into the far west where some of the CC buildings were and pointed," I would say over there, at the Help and recourse is located, but if you plan on finding the personas from earlier I would recommend head towards the old living quarters."

Vegeta gave him a questioning look as the persona was giving him different directions,” And why is that ?"

Chivalry glanced around to avoid any of his fellow personas from earshot," The true one went in the wrong direction, but he still is finding good information at his current location." He said hushly," and I spotted the two personas wandering from afar just long enough for Goku to head off into a different destination before they went on their own. I would have notified Goku but...I sense that it should be you whom finding/confront them."

The prince eyes trailed off as he thought back to the persona that gave him goosebumps, the persona was living memories of his past he thought he put behind him and much more. The prince felt the sick pit on his stomach rise but refrained from letting it effect him so, his darks settled on the section that was the house, _I remember Bulma rambling about the old living quarters that was closed off after they began to build upward once her father's business began vigorously progressing._

"I know this is odd coming from a 'Kakarot' but it's the least I can do, I know there is more of an story between those personas which involves you , yes?" Chivalry asked Vegeta. The prince opened his mouth to respond but refrained from answering, he just nodded slightly. Chivalry watched the Prince quietly, he found the prince's quiet behavior off putting.

"My personas...where are they?" Vegeta asked the well dressed persona abruptly but he responded just as quick, "far as I know in the garden, from the last I heard a few were trying to gather food..."

_He must be mentioning those personas of mine, I met._

Chivalry gave Vegeta a reassuring grip on the shoulder,” Us personas got it from here, you unknowingly fall back on us already with every decision you make rather you knew that or not, don't worry. We got you guys covered." He then gestured to the personas that still writing down there names, he noted how annoyingly chatty the group was but no harm.

The Goku persona was right, he had to put his trust into the walking personas, they had more control over the situation than he and Kakarot original thought or had.

He nodded quietly before walking away leaving the persona alone in his thoughts.

"I hope your right about this Paradox.” Chivalry muttered under his breath as turned back to his main task.

* * *

{ _ **WM}**_

Vegeta mummer as he awoken from inside his pod, he had finally landed into the base, the annoying background sound of beeping made the prince check his scouter. His eyes narrowed as he starred at the message on his log, " Report to Lord Frieza." Vegeta read out loud, the prince slowly climbed out of the ship with a groan, using his hand to block the bright lighting of the station.

The prince began striding along throughout the compound to Frieza's throne room, many would be frighten to be called upon, but him, not yet anyway.

You see Frieza's throne room was many things a conference room, battle strategies and follow ups were made there, but it was mostly known as the torture room, were insubordination was punished and mistakes were sought throughout in person by Frieza himself.

The prince had been called into the throne room a couple of times for various reasons with non to pleasant times, it had became the norm for a while until recently, Frieza seemed lest interested in him, it had been a while since had last seen the lizard, so it did have the prince a bit curious. Frieza had pick up a odd interest in Kara's power lately, the little saiyan tike was clueless as to why Frieza praised her efforts while also shaming the other Saiyans from doing so, the cub had a boost in confidence and was much more bolder in recent months with the 'special' missions she would receive separately.

"Ah there he is." Frieza's sinister voice vibrated thorough the throne room as Vegeta entered, the emperor sat in his floating chair with a dangerous grin on his purple lips, the prince was quickly to kneel, "My Lord."

Frieza chuckled in acknowledgment it's been a while since I seen you Vegeta, the Frieza force has been treating you nicely?" The prince nodded , though he thought otherwise.

The prince looked around he throne room and noticed the presence of Zarbon and the big ugly mass known as Dadoria standing by the Frieza, and another person dressed in a lab coat standing by Frieza's side.

By the scent that was coming off the alien he was either a doctor or a scientist, he was covered in the smell of chemicals and medicine. What is he doing here?

The door behind Vegeta opened again, this time it was Kara. They were both surprised to see each other , as she kneeled she gave the prince a concerned glance. She must had thought this was single private meeting.

In the back of his head he knew something was a foot.

"You may both stand monkeys, there is no need for formalities today, I'm simply here to congratulate you both...Kara especially for different reasons."

Both of the Saiyans shared the same dumbfounded look, congratulate us?

The pink emperor simply chuckled, " You two have became my strongest soldiers in my subdivisions, clearing your missions with ease when some of my advance and much more experience soldiers struggle with. " The two Saiyans listened to Frieza eerily as the scientist began circling them, observing the features physical features like they were livestock. Vegeta held a growl when the lanky man reached for his tail.

Frieza watched as the man skimmed over the two Saiyans, “As you can see Dr. Skitlë they are in great health, go ahead and see for yourself their physical structure."

The two young Saiyans twitch anxiously as the man now known as Dr.Skitlë nodded and began examining with his hands, his cold scaled hand grazed upon the princes forearm making him flick in response, the invasion of privacy continued for next five minutes. Kara and Vegeta stood their holding back the if urge to attack as they were under Frieza's command to act like 'good monkeys'.

While he was equally irradiated as he was uncomfortably worried about this meeting, he still had no clue as to why Frieza was allowing this, it wasn't punishment but it still had him on edge that the doctor was examining them like objects.

Finally the doctor took a step back rubbing his chin as he starred at the Saiyans indecisively.

"I assume Lord Frieza that boy was royalty, the 'special' heir of King Vegeta?" Vegeta's jaw clinched as he could here the tone in his voice as mocked his power. " The girl is a third class?"

"Yes indeed, but I wouldn't call the boy all special, he's just a monkey, they both are remember." Frieza reminded Dr.Skitlë, " but they are both in great use despite their class ranks." The young female gave her leader a worried glance, being praised by the evil emperor was unnerving, there was always a catch. Though Vegeta was the youngest of their group, Kara was still the runt in their eyes, so naive.

Dr.Skitlë dragged his sharp nail slowly across her neck, the young warrior reactions were limited and still, as far as she could see it was a test on her.

The doctor took a deep look into the Saiyans dark charcoal eyes, a veil grin formed Dr.Skitlë face showing off his small sharp yellow teeth, "Frieza I believe I'm stilling going with my first choice." He said turning back to Frieza whom only chuckle, "Aww and here I was hoping you would reconsider if your options, but no matter I trust that your preferences will have excellent results with one of my best. I'll have one of the guards go clear what's hers out of her quarters and into the new one." Vegeta stare at Kara with a strong sense of dread, something he hadn't felt since the destruction of his planet.

Frieza gestured for the small girl to come to his throne, which she did with hesitation, Dr.Skitlë walked along the child towering over as he came beside the emperor's side. Kara gave Vegeta a questioning glance as if he could help her, but helplessly all her friend could do was watch.

"I assure you that our project will come together to your liking," he patted the girls spiky mane much to her discomfort, "this one had passed her assignments with ease, yes?"

Lord Frieza spared the girl a glance, " She did... when will you and your scientists begin?"

"As soon as possible my Lord." Frieza nodded, he turned to Vegeta whom stood from afar watching the conversations between the doctor and Frieza," You may go Vegeta, I have no use for you at this moment."

The prince kneels, " Yes my lord." He say quietly before turning to leave, he fought the urge to turn around to pull Kara back with him once heard Frieza , she was apart of his pack, the only family and reminder of home.

Frieza was taking her, he had to be because he was clearing her quarters.

The prince felt the dread grow as he got closer and closer to the collective saiyan quarters, when he finally reached his quarters he could hear arguing and yelling going on from inside.

"Put that down basterd! That doesn't belong to you!" Vegeta could hear Raditz yelling.

"Move monkey! We are under the orders of Lord Frieza to clear this quarter!!" A gravely voice barked back.

Vegeta picked up his pace, barging through the door, inside there were soldiers marching in and out of Kara's room with her belongs in hand.

Turles was in a tug a war with a soldier who had Kara's red arm band,” Fucking let go-Gahh!!" Another solider came from behind Turles, tossing him into a wall.

"We doing have time for this Monkey! If you have a problem you can ask Frieza yourself, until then get out our way!!" The soldiers brushed past Vegeta as they exited, he could only stand numbly.

Raditz helped his brother up from the wall, "come on we have get her shit before Kara comes back. I don-"

"She's not coming back." Vegeta said suddenly, The brothers stopped in their tracks looking back at their leader. He stood at the door of the empty quarters, only a single mattress remained.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?"

* * *

_**{WM}** _

In other settings , the dino garden, the other collective amount of personas were having a meeting with themselves. All the variations of Vegeta murmuring and contemplating about the incident in the lab, surprisingly the personas were keeping a level head, for a Vegeta persona that is.

Three personas had risen up to define order, Honesty as well as Confidence and Pervasive. The three stood on top of an of a high rock bed that was made for dinos to rest on but for now was used for the benefit, safety of the personas, and the great acoustics.

"Alright everyone settled down, we have made great progress so far, and I'm sure you so would be eager to hear the details." Honest yelled out to his surrounding personas, they all nodded with equal amount urgent demands.

The three personas had made a list of priorities

The persona raised his hand to signal the group to quite down, the flamed haired prince nodded towards the fellow persona standing beside him, " Confidence, you have the floor."

The red scouter wearing persona grinned with as ease altitude, "To follow up on what Honesty was saying, we have made great progress with our missions. As of right now Bulma was located by a Kakarot persona 'Absurd' to be exact, given as his name he has unusual behavior but that has been discussed between us three as well as a few other personas , whom may stay unnamed for the time being, but, so far the persona has done a excellent job at buying us all some time, he extended the time period to a great extent that has benefited the scouts." Confidence looked at the crowd to spot any signs of displeasure from the news, keeping his composure as the ecstatic nature of his, the persona turned the audience to Persuasive.

"Speaking of the Scouters, some of our fellow Vegeta persona brethren have gathered a quillivant amount of food for us as a whole, if Bulma asks you how don't answer, our means would put a frown on the lovely wife's face."

Few of the personas bellow chuckled in thought.

Persuasive chuckled at himself before he broke out the some info about the lab incident, "In other news, we have to address the elephant in the room." Silence abruptly broke out in the garden as Persuasive face slowly turned into the intense cold glare that was etched exactly like his maker.

"Two unsuspecting personas exited the machine that brought us here, a female version of Vegeta which from what I hear supposedly belongs to Kakarot. And the other persona is an exact look alike of Kakarot as a female which surprisingly as well belongs to Vegeta." Confidence starred down at the crowd bellow him that stayed silent, they all shared that particular look.

They all had ran, everyone in the room had ran in fear," That persona is one of us! She's been hiding for years now, going undetected in fear of the chaos and rejection, that her existence would disrupt what Vegeta had forgotten and coped over, and that she has done. I would be bullshiting if I were to say she didn't favor _her_ , if anything the persona is much more, her existence is beyond ours, she has someone else fate intertwined with hers." The green scouter wearing persona sighed as he thought about the mystery persona, it brought out all type of feels out of him and more importantly The true Vegeta.

"I've talked to Enigma about this and Confidence as well as Honesty, in the beginning of the Day when the personas of Kakarot and Vegeta started pouring out of the machine it was viewed as a potential problem, but now I recognize that it is an opportunity."

Questioning whispers broke out within the crowd.

Opportunity? How?

This was traumatizing.

"Its an opportunity because _her_ presence resides in this persona, it's been there for years, somewhat trapped and protected in the psyche, but now she is physically in this dimension, this is an opportunity to let this persona to give life because _she_ still lives."


End file.
